Paradise Interrupted
by moms2398
Summary: Thomas Magnum takes a case to help a friend who is being stalked. ***Updated to include missing 4th chapter! Sorry for the hole in the action!***
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: While this is takes place early (season two or three) in the series of "Magnum P.I" I have taken some liberties with the setting. Instead of being 1980 when the series first starts, it is 2000. Thomas Magnum, T.C. and Rick are not veterans of Vietnam, which ended in with the Fall of Saigon in 1975. Instead, they are veterans of the Persian Gulf War (aka Operation Desert Storm, (1991)) and the Bosnian War (1992-1995). Thomas resigned his naval commission in 1996. Cannon established that he is 36 (born in '44) when the series first starts and I have set him at 36 in 2000 (born in '64, instead), which has him graduating from the Annapolis' Naval Academy in 1987, instead of '67._

 _They say to write what you know and I know more about this era than I do about the post-Vietnam era of the early 80s, so therefore, any historical references are easier for me to make._

 _Thank you for bearing with my poetic liberties._

Thomas Magnum walked into the upper level dining area of the King Kamehameha Club which was closed before lunch, looking for his friend, Orville "Rick" Wright. He'd come by the club, as usual, after his run on the beach and was told, by one of the waitresses, that Rick was waiting for him. "Rick?"

"Thomas? Great, you're here." Rick came off the balcony that overlooked the beach and motioned for his friend to join him out there.

Once outside, Magnum saw the dark haired, blue eyed, pianist and lounge singer, Elizabeth Bolling sitting at the nearest table. "Hello, Liz," he smiled. "How are you…" his question trailed off when he saw her eyes, rimmed in red as if she'd been crying. His eyebrows knit together and he looked over to his friend. "Rick?"

Rick took a deep breath. "Sit down, Thomas."

Magnum sat and looked across to Liz, who was furiously wiping her eyes with a well-worn tissue. "What's wrong?"

Liz shook her head and looked at Rick.

"Tell him, Liz. He can help."

She shook her head. "I already told you, Rick!" she looked back at Magnum. "I'm sorry Rick called you. I can't afford to hire a P.I."

"Private Investigator," Magnum corrected. "Why don't you just tell me what's wrong? We're friends, right?"

Liz nodded, but didn't speak.

"Liz," Rick urged. " _Tell him_!"

Liz took a deep breath. "I don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning?" Magnum prodded.

"Really?" she gave a short, humorless laugh. "It's a long story."

Magnum nodded, his thick eyebrows knitted together over concerned eyes. "Tell me."

She took a deep, shaky voice. "I am, as you may know, a friendly person by nature, to everyone, but I have always gravitated toward guys," her face was earnest as she explained. "They're just more honest. Women can be catty and two-faced, but most guys don't tell you that you look nice when you really don't. Guy friends won't smile in your face and then speak nasty about you when you walk away. At least, that's been my experience." She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. "My best friends growing up were guys and I always counted myself as one of the guys. I never learned how to be coy or flirtatious like other women."

Magnum nodded. He'd seen her in action since meeting her, a couple of months earlier. She was quite friendly and some might mistake it for flirting until they got to know her and realized that it was just honest friendliness.

"Because I'm friendly, though," she continued. "People get the wrong idea, quite frequently. I mean, the men I become friends with get to know me and understand. But people on the outside start talking. In high school, people assumed I was dating BOTH of my best friends. When I was in the Army, the supply sergeant who taught me how to drive was supposedly giving me more than driving lessons. When I was in college, I was part of a study group. It seemed, to me, innocent enough. three guys, three girls, all English majors, all of us involved with people outside the group. Then my boyfriend broke up with me because he said he couldn't stand all the rumors about me and my male study partners. ALL THREE OF THEM!"

She sighed. "There are many such stories, but I can't be something I'm not. I am not willing to stop being myself for the sake of preventing rumors."

Magnum opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as she continued.

"After college, I started teaching English and History in a high school in Miami. I developed friendships with men AND women. But, sure enough, after a time, rumors began to fly about me and one of my male friends, Jose. We laughed about it and dismissed it. The teacher in the classroom next to me, Steve, and I would talk in the hall between classes, then rumors started about us. Another person, Manny, would joke with me in the teachers' lounge during lunch, but I had never heard rumors...until..." Her story trailed off and she looked down at the tissue in her hand.

"Until?" Magnum prodded.

"Steve was involved in a serious car accident. He was okay, but someone had tampered with his brakes. Then, not 6 months, later, Jose had an accident. Again, his brakes had been messed with. The two of them shared no students; they taught different subjects and different grade levels. They were both well-liked among students and staff. They didn't socialize outside of school. In fact, they only knew each other through me. Then, Manny was… killed in a car accident." A tear escaped her eye, and she wiped it away at once. She sniffed and added. "I'm the only common denominator."

Magnum leaned forward, reaching out as if to comfort her, but she shook her head before he could. "I went to the police. I begged them to look into it. They dismissed it, very politely, of course. When another friend of mine, outside work, found that his car was leaking from the engine and discovered that his brakes had been cut, I went back to the police. Then I quit my job, packed up and moved here to Hawaii."

Magnum nodded. "Trading one paradise for another."

She smiled, only slightly. "That _is_ what I told you, isn't it?"

Rick spoke then. "Keoke was in an accident last night."

Magnum'ss eyebrows went up. "Is he okay?"

Rick looked grim. "They're keeping him a couple of days because of a concussion. Other than that, just banged up. He's lucky, but, Thomas, I just got word from a buddy of mine that police are saying his brake line was cut."

Magnum looked back at Liz. "You think Keoke's accident is related to Miami."

Liz's lip quivered. "I d-don't know, for sure. I spoke to the police, but they suggested that I was being paranoid. I must have worn my emotions on my face when I came to work today – "

"You did!" Rick interjected.

She nodded. " – because Rick brought me up here and I'm afraid I unloaded on him. It was his idea to call you, but, as I said, I don't have the money to hire a private investigator."

Magnum shook his head. "Keoke's my friend, too. I never take it lightly when someone threatens my friends. Why don't you tell me why you think this accident is related to Miami – other than the brakes being tampered with? What if it's something else?"

Liz shook her head. "Maybe it _is_ paranoia. I've only been here for 6 months. Keoke could have enemies who might want to see him harmed, but he's always seemed to me to be a sweet guy with a friendly disposition – the kind of guy everyone likes."

Rick nodded. "That's Keoke."

Magnum nodded in agreement. "Is there something else?"

"My car has been in the shop for the past three weeks. Keoke's been taking me home from work each night I've worked since I've been without a car. The other night, I was telling him that I had made flan and he said he'd never had it, so I invited him in. He left about 45 minutes later."

"And from the outside observer that could appear to mean something," Magnum said, grimly.

She tilted her head and pursed her lips. "Tell me that it didn't go through your mind at all," she challenged with an arched eyebrow.

Magnum straightened. "What? No! Come on, Liz! I know you," he insisted. His tone gentled. "Listen, I wouldn't assume."

Her other eyebrows rose and she waited.

Magnum frowned. "Really!"

Rick smiled, sheepishly. "Normally, it would cross mine." Then his eyes widened. "But I know you, Liz! I don't think that you and Keoke – " he added quickly.

She smiled a small smile and held up a hand. "Thank you, Rick."

Magnum held up his hand. "Is your car still in the shop?"

Liz nodded. "Yes. They're waiting for a part."

"How about I give you a ride to visit Keoke when you get off work today? We can talk more about who you might think is responsible."

"But that's the worst part! I don't _know_ who might be responsible! I have _no idea_!"

Rick stood. "Liz, let Thomas take you home. Clean up a little and go visit Keoke. Take today off. Tell him I'll be by later."

Liz shook her head. "Rick, I have to work. Who will…"

"Don't worry about it," Rick shook his head. "Go."

Liz shook her head again, but stood. "But…"

Rick took her by the hand. "You've been here for enough hours I can give you the rest of the day off and call it an emergency leave, which I can give you without docking hours. Really, Liz, don't worry about it. Go with Thomas."

She looked at Magnum, who nodded. She took a deep breath and looked back at Rick with the same small smile. "Thank you, Rick. For everything."

Rick ducked his head, embarrassed. "Go on, get outta here."

She picked up her bag and nodded at Magnum, who motioned her to go first, then gently put his hand on the small of her back to guide her out of the club to the valet. While they waited for the Ferrari to arrive, she looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Just in case I forget to say it later, thanks, Thomas."

He smiled a closed-mouth smile down at her and said. "You're welcome."

The car arrived and he held the door for her as she got in. Then he walked around and entered the driver's seat, put the vehicle in first and started off down the road, following her directions to her house.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Magnum walked with Liz up to her door. She unlocked the door and invited him in. Instead, he took her elbow to hold her back, as he walked around her and inside the small house ahead of her. He looked around, cautiously, then motioned her to come in.

She did, with a frown. "I have never been directly threatened, Thomas."

He nodded. "I know, but it doesn't hurt to be careful."

Liz eyebrows knitted together. "I guess you're right." She glanced around, concerned.

He walked over and looked down at her, touching her arm, lightly. "I know I am."

She smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Excuse me," she said. "I'm going to go put on some jeans."

He nodded.

As she moved out of the room, she called out behind her. "Make yourself at home. Help yourself to a drink - everything's in the kitchen."

He moved into her small kitchen and looked around. Her kitchen was well stocked with healthy ingredients - with the exception of a box of Oreo cookies - which told his trained eye that she cooked more than she ordered in, liked to eat healthy but allowed for an occasional treat. He knew when she was working, she ate in the kitchen of the club, but when she was home she obviously cooked. He found her glasses and lemonade in her refrigerator. He poured two glasses and returned to the living room in the front of the house.

She emerged from the hallway to the bedroom wearing jeans and a black tank top that showed her curves off nicely. Her jeans were slightly long for her and she carried black and tan Espadrilles in her hand, leaving her feet bare. Her dark hair was pulled back in a practical ponytail.

He looked at her and realized that she was missing a good four inches off her height. He looked down to her bare feet and smiled broadly. "You wear heels all the time?"

Liz blushed and glanced down at her feet. "If you were all of 5'3", you might too!"

Magnum laughed. "I never knew! You always wear those long dresses that cover your feet. "

She raised an eyebrow in his direction, put the shoes down on the floor next to the couch, and took one of the glasses from his hand. "And you're supposed to be a great private investigator," she said with an easy smile.

He chuckled and she offered him a seat on the couch. She took a sip of the lemonade and set the glass down on the coffee table. Then she began to put her sandals on.

"So," she said, fastening the ankle strap on the right ankle. "What brought you to Hawaii? You're not from here, are you?"

"No. I was stationed at Pearl. Then I wasn't and decided to stay in paradise."

She nodded. "I get the attraction, especially after having spent my formative years in northern Indiana. Paradise is _much_ nicer."

Magnum smiled at her as she finished with the left ankle. Then she straightened and placed her hands on her thighs and looked back at him.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, one way to attract someone who is stalking you and trying to take out potential competition is to become that potential competition," Magnum said, frankly.

Liz's eyebrows came together over widened eyes and she shook her head. "Oh, no. That's _not_ a good idea!" She glanced out the open door, through the screen to the Ferrari parked on the street. "Especially given what you drive!"

He lifted a hand in a 'calm down' gesture and smiled. "We'll talk about that later. For now, let's just go visit Keoke, like we planned."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Let me just put some sunscreen on. I'm afraid that my shoulders burn something awful without it." She stood and went to the table by the door which had a pink bottle of sunscreen on it. Before she could open it, he was there and took it from her.

"I'll get your neck, too," he said. He was aware they were standing near the open front door and front windows and counted on any observer seeing him put the sunscreen on her - an innocent gesture that could easily be misconstrued.

He poured some of it on his hands and began to spread it across her neck and shoulders, down to her elbows. He began to feel an intense warmth on his hands. He frowned.

She jerked away suddenly with a gasp. "Thomas!" She looked at her arm with wide eyes. "It's burning!" She ran past him into the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

He spun and followed her into the bathroom where she was splashing water up her arms. He saw that her neck was turning sunburn red and reached into shower and turned it on cold. He then reached for her waist and pulled her tank top over her head, exposing her bra.

"What-?!" She exclaimed, moving her hands to recover her modesty.

"Shower!" Kicking off his shoes, he pulled her into the shower and under the spout and began to rub the cold water over her neck and shoulders. After a few moments, they were both soaked and she was shivering.

"I-I think we got it off-ff," she chattered. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, looking for a towel. She pointed to a cabinet, which he opened. He found towels and pulled one out and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks."

He pulled out another towel and wrapped it around his shoulders. He turned to look at her, grimly. "Are you okay?"

"So much for preventing a sunburn," she smiled, half-heartedly. "That was so weird! I've never reacted like that to sunscreen before. What do you suppose…?"

Magnum shook his head. "I don't know, but I felt it on my hands, too."

Frowning, she took his hands and looked at them. She tilted her head in thought. Then she blinking in what seemed to be a mental shrug and looked up at him. "I don't get it." She took a deep breath and pulled the towel closer to herself. "Let me go change. You stay in here and get out of those wet clothes. I'll throw them into the dryer and you can wear my robe until..."

He frowned. "Your robe?"

"Behind the door. Oversized, fluffy, WHITE spa robe. No pink, ribbons or frills." She looked up at him with a smile. "At least, it's oversized on me."

He moved the door and saw the robe, frowning. "Well..."

She walked out. "I'll be back in a moment to get the wet clothes," she said in a manner that told Magnum she was not open to discussing it.

He nodded, with a closed-mouth grin. She pulled the door closed and he began to peel off the wet jeans and shirt. He was glad he'd thought to kick off his shoes before getting under the water. He decided that his boxers weren't that wet and he could leave them on. He pulled on her robe to find that it fell to his knees and he was able to close it all the way. The length of the arms was actually almost to his wrists. This made him think that this robe must be huge on her – explaining her 'oversized' description.

Then he started thinking about the lotion. Was it coincidence that this incident with the lotion would happen within 24 hours of Keoke's accident, after a series of similar accidents in Miami? But she had mentioned that she'd never been the target before. It was always the people near her.

Liz knocked on the door and Magnum scooped up his clothes and opened the door.

Her towel was now wrapped in her hair and she was dressed in a long dress that was strapless, allowing Magnum to see where the lotion had burned her fair skin. He handed her the clothes and she smiled, opening a closet door across the hall to reveal a stackable washer and dryer. She threw her clothes and his into the dryer and pressed start, keeping her shirt and bra out and throwing them into the washing machine.

She turned back to him and smiled. "The robe fits you better than it fits me," she said. "Let me get us something a bit stronger than lemonade while we wait."

"Liz," Magnum touched her elbow. When she turned to look up at him, his eyebrows were drawn together over concerned eyes. "Are you sure no attempt has ever been made on you? You told me about your friends, but has anything been directed _at_ you? I mean, can you think of anything?" His hands lightly touched her arms while he spoke.

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "No."

"Do you carry that lotion with you?"

Again, she shook her head. "No. It sits right there next to the door. I put it on before I leave. Then I have another bottle in my car, just in case I forget or get caught in the rain." Her eyes widened. "Oh, my god, Thomas! You think it's poisoned!" Her eyes looked around the house. "Has this person been inside my house? How far? My bedroom?! My kitchen?! What else has he poisoned?!" She was becoming panicked.

He took her hands. Keeping his voice low and steady, he told her. "Listen. Pack a bag. As soon as our clothes are dry, we're moving you to Robin's Nest. You'll be safe there. If this person wants to get you, then he'll have to go through some of the best security on the island, two Dobermans, and me."

Liz took a deep, steadying, breath and nodded.

He smiled at her then. "Why don't we get that drink at my place?"

She nodded, again, and headed toward her bedroom, with him following.

Her bedroom was the color of the deep ocean at mid-day with varying shades of blue in the curtains and bedding. There were daisies in a vase next to her bed. She went into the closet, as Magnum sat in a wicker chair near a table by the window – peeking out now and then when she wasn't looking – and came out with an overnight bag. When she opened her bureau drawer, she paused. She took a shaky breath, then pulled out clothes to pack.

When she paused again, Magnum stood and walked over to her. "Liz?" he said, softly, when he got near. When she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, he enveloped her in his arms, pulling her close as he murmured. "Hey, now. It's okay."

She buried her face into the fluffiness of the robe, taking comfort of his arms encircled around her.

He could feel her trembling and was aware that she was trying very hard to keep her emotions in check. He tightened his hold on her slightly, moving his right hand to her still damp hair, and kept it at that level until her trembling stopped. Finally, she sniffled loudly and pushed against his abdomen. He dropped his arms to loosely grasp her arms in his hands. Looking down at her, he said her name softly, questioning.

She looked up and offered a small smile with a nod. "Better now," she took a step back and he dropped his hands. She swallowed and took another deep breath, still a bit shaky but better than before. She turned away and went back to her packing. As she finished, the dryer buzzed. "I'll get your clothes."

He smiled as she walked out of the room. Shortly after, she returned with his clothes. "I'll leave you to change."

He accepted his clothes with a nod. In no time at all, he was changed back into his clothes and they were headed for his car.

"Can we still go by the hospital?" she asked as he started the car.

He nodded.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Liz was the very vision of a composed, compassionate, concerned, but cheerfully optimistic friend. No one visiting Keoke at the hospital would have guessed that she went through a trauma less than an hour earlier.

Magnum watched her in amazement. He was reminded of the times he's been on protection details for politicians and how they would put on a face for their constituents. He asked her about it after they left.

"I was taught by a strong, Midwestern woman that worrying doesn't promote healing and you never show someone who is sick or injured how upset you are." She looked up at him with a trembling lip, that she quickly pressed her upper teeth onto.

He reached out and put his hand on her arm, his eyebrows drawn together in concern and understanding. "C'mon," he took her elbow and escorted her out of the hospital and to the car. He watched her while he drove: how she took her sunglasses off after they hit the highway and sat in such a way that her face was in the wind and her hair blew freely behind her as she squinted against the glare of the sun. After a couple of miles, she put her glasses back on and sat back in the chair, relaxing.

"You okay?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him, then back to the road ahead. "Yeah. I guess so." She looked back at him. "You?"

He smiled. "Me? Sure."

She nodded. "How much longer?"

"We're here."

The Ferrari turned off the road to the gated entrance of the Robin Master's Estate, known as "Robin's Nest". Magnum entered the code into the automated entry system and nothing happened. Frowning, he entered the code again. When nothing happened again, he looked quickly at Liz with a chuckle. "Must be something wrong with the system."

Liz smiled and nodded.

His smile dissolved when he faced the gate entry system again. He pressed a button with no response. He pressed the button again. He dipped his chin to his chest and took a deep breath to control his temper. He reached out and pressed the button again.

A dry British voice responded. "Hello?"

"Higgins! It's me! Open the gate!"

"'Me', who?"

Magnum looked again at Liz, whose hand was attempting to hide a smile,

"It's MAGNUM, Higgins!"

"Yes, Magnum?"

"Open the gate, Higgins!"

The gate opened then.

Magnum looked at Liz, who grinned.

"Don't worry," Liz said. "I know how Mr. Higgins can be with regards to you. I've seen it at the club."

Magnum's face revealed his relief at this revelation.

He pulled to a stop in front of the main house as the two healthy, black and brown Doberman Pinschers emerged from the house. They bounded to the car and braced in attack mode, barking ferociously at the driver's side door.

Magnum sighed. He looked over to Liz, who looked concerned. He smiled. "Don't worry. They won't hurt you."

"You're sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah. This is just a little game Higgins likes to play. He'll be out in a second and call them off."

Then she smiled and opened her door. She waited a moment to see how the dogs would react. Then she pulled herself out of the car and closed the door, pausing again. Then she leaned back in and asked. "What are their names?"

"Zeus and Apollo."

Cautiously, she rounded the front of the car. Once she was positioned at next to the headlamp on the driver's side, she chuckled, nervously. Then she took a deep breath and straightened. Assuming an air of supreme confidence, she yelled. "Zeus! Apollo! Down!"

The dogs looked at her.

"You heard me, you gorgeous fiends! Down! Let poor Thomas out of the car!"

The dogs whimpered, then looked at Magnum, growled.

"Heel!"

Zeus and Apollo dutifully took up positions next to her.

Liz's eyes widened and she looked at Magnum with an astonished smile as if she really didn't expect it to work. She reached down to pet both dogs on the head, murmuring words of praise to them.

Impressed, Magnum cautiously opened the door of the Ferrari and put his foot out. "That was great, Liz!"

Higgins emerged from the house with a frown. His eyes quickly surveyed the situation. "Ms. Bolling?"

Liz's eyes widened and she blanched slightly before smiling, almost apologetically. "Mr. Higgins."

"Ms. Bolling is going to be staying here for a few days, Higgins, as my _client_ ," Magnum explained.

Higgins frowned. "My dear," he addressed Liz directly. "Why in the world would you require the services of a cut-rate private investigator?"

"Cut-rate?" Magnum asked, clearly offended.

"It is a long and deeply personal story, Mr. Higgins. I hope you won't hold it against Magnum for helping me – or me for missing this afternoon's work."

Higgins smiled. "Not at all, my dear. May I offer you a refreshment?"

Magnum appeared next to her, then. "I've got it, _Mister_ Higgins. Thank you," his tone changed to an imitation of British. "Ever so much!"

Liz bent to again reward the dogs with words of praise, then released them to their master.

Magnum retrieved her bag from the boot of the Ferrari and took her arm. Liz smiled up at him, then to Higgins. Together, they walked to the guesthouse.

Once inside, Magnum quickly pointed out the amenities as he walked her bag into the bedroom and placed it on the bed.

She followed him to the door of the bedroom. She listened as he pointed out the bathroom, where the extra towels were, where she could unpack her stuff to – smiling as he pulled his own things out of a drawer in the bureau and shoved them in a duffel he pulled from a corner of the closet.

"Isn't this your home?" she asked, after a moment.

Magnum straightened. "Yeah. Why?"

"Where will you stay if I'm here?"

"I'll sleep on the couch."

She frowned and looked behind her at the couch then back at him. "Isn't it too small? I could stay on the couch…"

Magnum approached her and put his hands on her upper arms. "I sleep on the couch all the time. And I'd feel better if you're sleeping in the bedroom. An additional line of defense, if you will – just in case."

She nodded. "Okay." Her eyes fixed on the button of his shirt, not quite focused.

"Hey," he said, softly, gently squeezing her arms.

Liz looked up at him then.

"It's gonna be alright," he said, solemnly.

She blinked and nodded. Her lips began to tremble and tears welled up in her eyes.

Magnum pulled her against his chest and enveloped her in his arms, stroking her back, waiting for the deluge. Instead, she clung to him, trembling for a long moment, then pushed away.

Wiping her eyes with a sniff, she moved toward the couch. "I'm sorry to be such a mess."

He watched her move with a concerned frown. "You're not."

She turned to look at him again. "Really? Not my best day."

He shrugged. "Not the best circumstances. Do you want a drink?"

She nodded. "Rum?"

"Scotch or Beer," his long-legged stride took him quickly across the room and up the two steps to the kitchen/dining area. Opening the fridge, he amended. "I have wine, too."

She shook her head. "Water will be fine. Wine will put me to sleep and I don't drink beer." She sat down. "And I'm not desperate enough for Scotch."

Magnum grinned. "So," he brought her glass to her. "What do you want for dinner?"

She shrugged. "I'm not picky. I'm not really that hungry, either, come to think of it."

"The cook will make whatever you're in the mood for. Make yourself at home. You can go for a swim or play tennis or use the hot tub, the sauna – there's a big screen television in the main house—" He smiled, embarrassed, as realization dawned on him. "I should give you the grand tour…"

She smiled. "If you don't mind, I'd like to rest. I'll just stay here and read for a while."

Magnum nodded. "I'm going to go to the main house and check on the alarm system." He showed her how to call the main house from the phone and waited until she was settled in with her book before ascending the stairs to the door.

Jonathan Quayle Higgins III looked up from his desk when the dogs began growling. "At ease, lads," he said as Thomas Sullivan Magnum appeared in the room.

"Is everything okay with Ms. Bolling?" Higgins asked.

"She has a stalker," Magnum frowned. "I'm keeping her here because someone tampered with the suntan lotion she keeps _inside_ her house."

Higgins frowned. "I say! Of course! You must move her into the house, immediately."

Magnum nodded, appreciatively. "Thanks, Higgins. I really appreciate that, but I'd rather she stay in the guesthouse with me. Her stalker seems to like to go after what he thinks are threats to whatever obsession is driving him."

"Magnum, do you think it's wise to make yourself a target?"

The taller man was grim. "I hope so."

After a moment of thought, Higgins nodded, looking back at him. "Please tell her, from me, that she needn't worry about the club."

Magnum shook his head. "I want her to go to work. I need us to be seen together."

"To root out the stalker."

Magnum nodded.

"What can I do?"

With no thoughts of one of their bartering for access to various amenities conversations, Magnum frowned. "Just make sure the lads are on patrol while she's here." Magnum started to walk out. Then he stopped. "Higgins, we don't have any rum, do we?"

Given that Magnum was not typically a rum drinker, Higgins immediately recognized that he was asking for Liz and not as a part of one of their bargaining rituals. "There are several in the back of the wine cellar. I'll have a selection sent to Ms. Bolling for her to choose from."

"Thanks, Higgins."

As Magnum walked away, he knew he should have told Higgins about the stalker's preferred way to strike, but he really didn't see the need to concern the Sergeant Major with it unnecessarily. And besides, if Magnum told Higgins, Higgins might be tempted to take Robin Masters' Ferrari away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner that night was on the patio with candlelight and mojitos paired with a citrus chicken and rice pilaf. Liz kept looking up at the sky as she and Magnum ate until he couldn't stand it anymore.

Chuckling, he asked. "What are you looking at?"

She looked at him. "I'm sorry. I'm a stargazer. I can't help it. I was just curious if the stars are more visible here than in town, being less lit up and all."

"Why don't we walk the beach after dinner? There's even less light down there."

She smiled. "I'd love that."

On the beach, he took her hand to help her over a log as she carried her shoes in her hand. He purposely didn't let go, keeping an eye on the water.

"It's hard to believe there was a time when my life wasn't within driving distance to the ocean," Liz said, softly. "And if I have my way, it'll never be that way again."

He nodded. "I can't imagine not being near the ocean."

"But you're not from here either, right?"

He shook his head. "Virginia. But it's still driving distance to the beach. And my family went regularly."

She shook her head. "I didn't see the ocean until I was twenty-three."

"Really?! Was that when you moved to Miami?"

She nodded. "And it still took me several years to realize how happy it makes me." She stopped and looked up. "Oh, Thomas! You were right!"

Magnum looked up. He'd never realized how many stars hung over Hawaii. "Wow," he murmured.

She squeezed his hand. "You can say that again."

"Wow," he repeated, then looked down at her with a grin and she laughed.

"Can we sit?" she asked.

"Sure!" Magnum led her over to a spot next to the wall that allowed her an unobstructed view of the sky.

When they were seated, Magnum pulled her close to him. She nestled against him comfortably and looked out at the ocean and up to the sky.

After a time, she spoke. "Thomas?"

"Hmm?"

Sitting up slightly, to lean on his chest in a way that allowed her to look at his face. "Thank you for everything."

He squeezed her gently. "You're welcome."

She studied his face for a second. "You're making it very easy to pretend."

"Pretend?"

Smiling, she looked down to her hand on his chest. "That we might be on an actual date. That you're not just playing a part to encourage the ire of my stalker."

"Hey," Magnum turned her head with his hand on her cheek. "You make it easy. Under any other circumstance, who knows?"

She smiled at him and her eyes dipped to his mouth, then back up to his eyes. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. "You know, if there _is_ someone watching, this would be the perfect opportunity to convince them that there might be something going on between us."

" _If_ someone were watching," Her eyes dipped to his mouth again, then back up with a smile. "And how would you suggest we do that?"

Curling up, slightly, he pulled her closer so that they were but a breath away from each other. Her hand went up to touch is hair at his temple as he pulled her closer, pressing his lips gently to hers. She clung to him and their kiss deepened as he leaned her back to a reclining position and pulled the length of her against him.

When he broke off the kiss, she licked her bottom lip and smiled at him. "Yeah, that would definitely make someone think there was something going on."

He smiled down at him. "Should we get back?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. Let's just enjoy the stars for a little while."

He relaxed back and pulled her against his chest. They gazed up at the sky as the ocean waves lapped gently ashore only a couple of yards from their feet, until they both started to doze off.

"Hey," he said, gently, when he realized they were in danger of sleeping the entire night on the beach, rousing her. "Let's get back."

Taking a deep breath, she rose from the warmth of his side and yawned behind a well-manicured hand. "Mm-hmm."

He stood and offered his hand to her, which she took and he led her back to the guesthouse, putting his arm around her shoulder. After tucking her safely into the bed, he moved to the couch where he collapsed until morning.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Magnum woke when he heard movement in the guest house. Reaching under his pillow to grab his gun, he moved, cautiously, to see what was making the sound.

Liz was on her toes, barefoot, in the kitchen. She wore a long, voluminous shirt with shorts that left most of her legs bare. Her dark hair was pulled back in a high ponytail that made her look more like a teenager than a woman in her thirties. She was looking into a cupboard above the sink when she heard him clear his throat.

"Oh! Thomas!" she exclaimed, in a whisper. "I didn't mean to wake you! I was just looking for coffee."

Smiling, he asked. "Why are you still whispering?"

She smiled and dipped her head, embarrassed. "Still trying to not wake you, I guess," she said in her normal tone of voice.

"The coffee is in the freezer."

"Thank you." She opened the freezer.

He stood. "You, know, you don't have to make coffee…"

"I want to do something to earn my keep. After all, I'm not paying you for your services and you gave up your bed for me, it seems the least I can do."

He moved to her side in the kitchen. "You don't have to 'earn your keep'. Come on," he took her hand and put the coffee back in the freezer. "We'll get breakfast at the main house."

"Let me get my shoes."

He grinned and led her up the stairs instead and kicked a pair of flip-flops toward her. Laughing, she slipped her small feet into the large, men's sandals.

Still holding her hand, he led her out of the guest house and around the property to the main house. They rounded the house to the patio, where they'd had dinner the night before and found Higgins sitting at breakfast.

"Hi, Higgins!" Magnum called out, cheerfully.

Higgins looked up from his newspaper to see Magnum in shorts and a t-shirt and Liz wearing what seemed to be a man's shirt and ridiculously large sandals coming across the lawn. "Ah, Ms. Bolling. You seem rested."

Liz smiled as she came to a stop by the table, even as Higgins stood. "Yes. I think it's because I felt safer than I have in quite a while."

"Would you care for some breakfast?"

"We'd love some!" Magnum smiled, holding a chair for Liz and then taking one next to her, opposite of Higgins.

"Yes, thank you. Only fruit and coffee if I may."

"Of course," Higgins smiled at her, pointedly ignoring Magnum. "I'll see to it."

When Higgins walked away, Liz turned to Magnum. "Why do I feel like this is not something you do all the time?"

Magnum smiled and poured, first juice, then coffee, for both of them. "Because you are a very intelligent and perceptive woman."

She laughed. "Are you, sir, taking advantage of my misfortune for your own ill-gotten gains?" she spoke in a southern drawl, with a hand on her collar bone.

Magnum wiggled his eyebrows at her and grinned. "Absolutely." Then he wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed, again, and sipped her coffee. "You are incorrigible."

He laughed and nodded.

Higgins brought a tray with plates and an assortment of foods. True to her word, Liz selected the fruit while Magnum took the fruit, along with bacon, eggs and toast.

Liz eyed the bacon for a while as if waging a battle in her mind. Finally, she took two slices and smiled at Magnum as she munched.

Higgins spoke. "So, Ms. Bolling – "

"Mr. Higgins, could you call me Liz? Or at least Elizabeth?"

Higgins paused, then smiled. "Elizabeth. You must call me Jonathan, then."

She smiled. "Thank you, Jonathan. Were you going to ask me something?"

"Will you be going into work today?"

She sobered and looked at Magnum, who nodded. She swallowed. "Yes. This afternoon. Thomas thinks it's best."

Higgins looked at Magnum, who had stopped eating and quietly moved one hand nearer to her as if prepared to lend her support if necessary. He nodded. "Quite right."

She swallowed. "Yeah."

"Well, music does have certain healing properties, I'm told."

She smiled again, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes like before. "'Soothes the savage beast', Jonathan?"

Higgins chuckled. "Indeed."

She speared a piece of fruit and placed it in her mouth. Then, she frowned and glanced at Magnum, who grinned at her, placing a piece of bacon in his mouth. She narrowed one eye in his direction. Then he nudged her foot with his again.

She moved her foot and frowned at him.

But his legs were long. His foot nudged hers again.

She widened her eyes at him and her face said. "Stop it!"

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. So she nudged his foot back, then moved hers out of reach again. Or so she thought until his foot nudged hers again.

If Higgins knew what was going on, he didn't let on until one of the two jostled the table. Then he looked up and said. "I say, Magnum! If you insist on acting like a child at the table, I simply must ask you to leave it."

Liz laughed through her nose, then hid her face behind her hand, her eyes dancing.

Magnum looked shocked, as if he couldn't believe he was being blamed for their antics. He looked at her, then straightened. "Well, I'm done anyway. Liz?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Jonathan," she said as she stood.

Higgins stood as well. "My pleasure, Elizabeth."

As she walked toward the guesthouse, Magnum looked at Higgins. "Thanks, Higgins," he said, low enough to keep Liz from hearing.

Higgins nodded, as if he understood completely what Magnum had been doing.

Magnum nodded back and moved to catch up with Liz.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A couple hours later, Robin Masters' red Ferrari pulled into its usual spot at the King Kamehameha Club. Magnum jumped out and ran around to get the door for Liz. He helped her out of the car and placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked into the club. He kept an eye out for anyone paying particular attention to them as they walked through the club. He also looked for someone who was studiously _avoiding_ noticing them.

"Hey, Thomas! Liz," Rick approached them. He focused on her. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Rick. You don't mind if Thomas hangs out with me today?"

"Sure! Are you kiddin'? When does he not hang out here anyway?" Rick smiled.

"Hey!" Magnum protested, good-naturedly.

She smiled. "I'll be right over there," she indicated to the piano.

Magnum nodded and squeezed her arm, gently before letting her go. Then he walked to the bar with Rick. About the time they arrived at the bar on the other side of the room, Liz had begun playing Yiruma's _Kiss The Rain_.

Magnum stood at the bar, listening for a moment.

"Ain't she somethin' else?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," Magnum smiled. Then, straightening, he turned to look at his friend. "Is there something...?" His hand motioned from her to Rick.

Rick's eyebrows rose. "What? Me and Liz?" He chuckled. "Nah! She's not my type, Thomas."

Magnum's eyebrows rose. "Not your…Rick, how can she not be your type? She's…"

"Somethin' else," Rick laughed. "I know!"

Magnum laughed and looked back at her.

"Hey, what about you?" Rick asked.

Magnum shook his head. "Oh, no! I'm just playing a part to try to flush out her stalker. Nothing else."

Rick grinned. "Sure, buddy."

He looked down at his friend with a frown that turned to an embarrass grin when he saw the amusement in Rick's eyes. Shaking his head, Magnum straightened. "That reminds me. I'm going to go over to TC's. Keep an eye on her."

Rick nodded. "Yeah. Just be careful."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Magnum had no real reason to go over to TC's. He just knew that the past victims were targeted on the road and he had to get time to catch the guy messing with his car. He parked outside the Island Hoppers Charter Helicopters office and walked in, finding TC, the owner and operator and his good friend, sitting behind the desk.

"Hey, TM," Theodore Calvin, a large, dark-skinned man with a thin mustache and dark eyes, looked up. "I can't take you anywhere. Too much work to do."

Magnum frowned. "TC! Do you think the only reason I would come here is when I need something?"

TC looked at his friend from under the brim of his navy blue and gold "Da Nang Vietnam" baseball cap with a humorless expression. "Yes!"

Magnum scoffed. "Well, that hurts! I just came to visit. I haven't seen you at the club for a few days and I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Through each part of their conversation, Magnum would glance behind the blinds on the window toward his car. TC noticed this and frowned at him.

"Thomas, what are you doing?"

"Hmm? I'm checking."

"On me? Or is something out there?"

"It's just my car."

TC frowned. "Why are you looking at your car?"

"Just in case."

TC stood and came to the window. "Just in case of what?"

"Someone tampers with it."

TC stopped and straightened to his full six-foot two-inch height. "I knew it! I knew you weren't just here to talk to me! What is goin' on?"

"You know Liz, from the club, right?"

TC nodded. "What about her?"

"She thinks she has a stalker. And that this stalker tampered with Keoke's brakes," he frowned. "And I think she's right."

TC frowned, standing. "So why would someone be tampering with _your_ car?"

"I've set up a situation to make an outside observer believe something is going on between us."

"So as to make you a target?"

Magnum looked out the window again. "Yeah."

TC used his right arm to shove Magnum's left shoulder. "Man, what's wrong with you?!"

"TC! I'm working on it!"

"By making yourself a victim? Are you crazy?!"

"Hey, I think I can catch the guy trying to tamper with my car _before_ he cuts the brakes, thereby eliminating the threat to Liz _and_ myself!"

Pausing to take in what his friend said. "'Thereby'?!" TC's eyebrows rose. "'Thereby'? Since when do you use words like 'thereby'?"

Magnum frowned at TC. "Now wait a minute!"

"Alright, alright," TC held up his hand in a reconciliatory motion. "Don't get all ruffled." TC looked out the window. "Did it ever occur to you to go to the police?"

"Liz tried! They accused her of paranoia!" He frowned. "Can you believe that? A woman testifies that people she knew in Miami have been targeted the same way that Keoke was – something that is completely verifiable – and instead of investigating it, they accuse her of being paranoid!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Liz took a break, she and Rick moved outside to the beach bar. Rick got her a rum punch and suggested they walk out to one of the tables on the beach. She nodded.

"I love listening to you play, Liz. You're really good. I bet it makes you feel better, right?"

Liz nodded. "Yeah. It helps me forget, just for the length of the song, that anything in the world exists outside of me, my instrument and my audience."

They arrived at the table and Rick pulled her chair out and she sat. Then he moved to the other side of the table and pulled out the chair to sit in.

Rick heard a crack he recognized as the report of the gun, before he could vocalize his reaction, something impacted the table, splintering the wood top. He yelled "Get down!"

Liz yelped and dropped down, upending her chair behind her. "Rick?!"

Rick dropped down under the table as well. "Are you okay?!" he asked, breathlessly, his hand grasping his right shoulder.

"Yes! What was that?"

He groaned. "Gun."

She noticed the color of his shirt was changing under his hand. "Rick! You're hurt!"

He turned to his back. "I'm okay…" he groaned. "I gotta get you out of here," he started to lift himself on his other arm.

"No! Don't move!" Crawling under the table to him, she put her hands over his to apply pressure and screamed. " _HELP!"_

TC's phone rang. Magnum and TC looked from the window to the phone.

"Enough fun," TC said. "I might have a job." He walked across the room to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Island Hoppers." He frowned. "I'm sorry? Rico? Hold on, man, I can't understand you… _What?!_ Yeah! We'll be right there!" He hung up the phone and looked at Magnum, moving to his desk to grab his van keys and announced. "We gotta go. Rick's been shot."


	4. Chapter 4

Magnum arrived at the club as the ambulance pulled out. He looked back at TC, who'd followed in his van. He waved at his friend and TC pulled out and followed the ambulance as Magnum jumped out of the car and ran into the club.

The police were all over the place, talking to employees and members. Magnum looked around for Liz – listening to what people were saying as he went - but couldn't find her. By the time he ran out to the outside bar, he had a good picture of what had happened. When he didn't see her one of the tables outside, he moved to the bar. "Rico," Magnum called. "Where's Liz?"

Rico looked around. "She was just here." He shrugged. "I don't know where she went."

"Where did it happen?"

Rico pointed out to the beach.

Magnum looked out, then back at Rico, and nodded, grimly.

Magnum didn't think she would be out on the beach – not with a gunman out there. He moved back into the club and started looking in the various rooms. When he walked into Rick's office, he paused, thinking of his friend, but started to walk out when his little voice told him to look again. He walked further into the office and found her on the other side of Rick's desk, sitting on the floor in the corner with silent tears on her face. Her legs were bent in front of her with her elbows braced on the knees in front her, her hands held up in front of her.

There was blood on her hands.

"Liz?"

She didn't look up. "Rick's been shot," she murmured, staring at her hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Rick's been shot."

He nodded and knelt to her side, taking her forearm gently in her hand and examined it. "I know. Are you okay?" he asked, lowly.

Liz was clearly in shock – she didn't meet his eyes, instead, repeating. "Rick's been shot."

Magnum stood and grabbed a towel from Rick's desk and a bottle of water from the cabinet. He wet the towel and carefully wiped her hands free of the blood he knew belonged to one of his closest friends. Then, he sat next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her to him. "Come here," he said, lowly, handing her his handkerchief, retrieved from his back pocket.

She clung to him as if her life depended on it. After a few minutes of him whispering to her and stroking her hair, she looked up at him with wide eyes. "What if it's my fault?!"

"It's _not_ your fault, Liz!" he said, softly, but emphatically. "Come on," he said. "Let's get you out of here." He stood and pulled her up, wrapping his arm around her.

The door of the office opened. "Magnum!" Lieutenant Yoshi Tanaka sauntered in with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Magnum rolled his eyes. "I'm always here, Tanaka. You know that."

"And who is this?"

"Liz," Magnum said, suspiciously, turning to put his body between Tanaka and Liz. "Elizabeth Bolling. She plays the piano."

"Where was she at the time of the shooting?"

Magnum shook his head. "Not right now. She's in shock."

"Why?"

Magnum took a deep breath. He turned to Liz, rubbed her arms and took her to the nearest chair. "It's okay, Liz. Give me a second."

She nodded, swallowing.

Magnum turned and walked to Tanaka. He frowned, deeply. "Look," he said lowly to Tanaka. "Another member of club's staff was involved in an accident two days ago. Ms. Bolling went to the police and told them a potential reason and _they laughed at her_!" He growled. "Now two of my friends have been hurt and another has been terrified into shock. Why don't you go back and look at the report she filed the day before yesterday? _Then_ if you have any questions, you can find her at Robin's Nest."

"Ask your questions."

Magnum and Tanaka turned to look at Liz, sitting in the chair, studying her nails. She wiped her face with Magnum's handkerchief and looked at them with hooded eyes. There was more anger and less shock in her eyes now. "Ask your damned questions, Lieutenant."

"Liz, you don't have to—" Magnum moved to her side.

She took his hand and squeezed it, but looked at Tanaka.

Tanaka's eyebrows rose. "Well, Ms. Bolling. Where were you when the shooting started?"

"On the beach, across the table from Rick. He told me to get down."

"And why would he do that?"

"Something hit the table, he heard something – a loud crack – he yelled to get down. My chair fell. I think there might have been another crack. Rick came under the table. He was holding," her eyes started to glaze over and her hand waved over her chest and arm. "Then his shirt turned colors. I – it was blood! I put my hands… I must have screamed for help," she started to look at her hands again. "Someone pulled me away. I ran." She looked up. "I hid." She looked at Magnum, tears in her eyes again. "Oh, Thomas!"

Magnum squeezed her shoulder and raised a hand to Tanaka. "Enough!" More gently, he told Liz. "That's enough," he looked at Tanaka again. "Now you know what she knows about today. I'm going to take her to Robin's. If you want to ask her more questions, you'll have to ask her later." He reached down and helped Liz to her feet, placing his arm, protectively, around her again. "I suggest you look in to the report she filed, in the meantime. C'mon, Liz."

Tanaka nodded and moved aside to allow them to get through the door.

Magnum got Liz back to the guesthouse, guided her to the couch and gave her some water. He moved into the bedroom to call TC and find out about Rick, who was recovering from a shoulder wound and would be released from the hospital in the morning. Hanging up the phone, Magnum returned to Liz's side.

"Where did you go?" Liz looked up at him.

"I just went to call TC. Rick is going to be fine. They're probably going to release him tomorrow."

She shook her head. "No. Not now. At the club. Where were you when…it happened?"

Magnum frowned, his face betraying his feelings of guilt for not having been there when his friends needed him, and put his hands on his hips. "I went for a drive, thinking that the stalker would follow me to tamper with my brakes."

"Instead, he shot Rick!"

Magnum held his hand up. "Now, we don't know if the stalker is responsible for that. Maybe Rick and Keoke are victims of someone who's mad at the club!"

Liz frowned, clearly doubtful. "Really?"

Magnum nodded. "It's possible. Nothing was going on between you and Rick and there was no reason for anyone to think so. Right?"

Blinking, Liz thought for a moment. "No."

"There you go! And your stalker has never resorted to a direct attack in the past, right?"

Liz shook her head. "No."

"Right!"

Liz took a deep, shuddering, breath. She looked down at her hands, then.

Frowning, Magnum sat next to her. "Liz?"

She sniffled. "Oh, Thomas," she said, finally. "I really hope you don't think I'm some medieval, weepy damsel in distress! I really am not usually! I've been known as happy-go-lucky and, when I was teaching, I was considered a 'strong' teacher in that kids wouldn't dare try to get anything past me. I'm not the weepy sort!"

Magnum smiled. Before he could say anything, she continued:

"I'm just so tired of being scared! Never knowing who this person is, why he's doing what he's doing, what he wants, who he's going to go after next…"

Magnum pulled her close. "Regardless of who he is or why he's doing what he's doing, he's made a mistake. He's gone after my friends. We'll get him."

She grasped his shirt, as if she needed his support physically as well as emotionally.

After a while, he looked down at her. "Are you hungry?"

"No, just tired. Would you mind…" Pulling away, she straightened and sat forward, not facing him. "Nevermind."

He leaned forward with her. "Tell me," he gently nudged her elbow with the back of his hand.

"If it's too awkward or uncomfortable, please say no," she looked down at her hands.

"What?" He brushed her hair back to better see her face.

"I wondered if you would stay with me until I fall asleep?" She glanced at him and then back away.

He smiled. "Sure. Come on." He stood and took her hand. He led her to the bedroom and lay down next to her, pulling her close to him.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep on his chest. After a while, he started to doze off. Finally, he fell asleep with his arm wrapped around her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hours later, not long after the sun came up, Magnum woke to find Higgins standing at the door of the bedroom.

"How dare you, Magnum! Taking advantage of this poor girl!" Higgins hissed.

Magnum extricated himself from Liz and rose from the bed. "Higgins! Who's taking advantage?" he responded in a high whisper.

"You are!"

"Jonathan," a soft voice murmured. "How can either of us have been taken advantage of when we are both fully clothed and sleeping on the _top_ side of any blankets?" She sat up on the bed and swung her legs to hang over the side nearest the men.

Magnum smirked at Higgins.

"It is intention, my dear," Higgins addressed her with a much gentler tone.

Liz rose. "I assure you, Thomas was being a perfect gentleman. I was feeling…vulnerable…and asked him to keep me company."

"See, Higgins? Nothing 'untoward' going on! _But_ , if it was, it would be none of your business! And _rude_ for you to just barge in! Why are you here, anyway?!"

"First of all, I did not 'barge', I knocked." Jonathan's tone was frosty. "And I came to deliver a message to Elizabeth." When turned to Liz, his tone and his eyes gentled. "Lieutenant Tanaka is coming to interview you about your previous statements to the police. He said he will be here early this afternoon."

Liz rose and nodded. "Thank you, Jonathan."

"Do you need anything? Can I get you breakfast or tea?"

She looked down. "I will need to go home for a change of clothes, I think. I only packed for a few days and I'm about to use my last outfit."

"We'll do that later today," Magnum nodded.

Liz nodded at him. "You know, Jonathan, now that you mention it, I would love some peppermint tea, if you have it?"

"Of course. Perhaps something to eat?"

Liz shook her head. "The tea will be fine. It will settle my stomach."

After Higgins left, Liz rose from the bed and approached Magnum. Taking his hand, she looked up at him. "Thank you for staying with me last night. I didn't intend to make it an all night thing."

Magnum smiled softly down at her. Holding the hand she took, he used his free hand to move an errant strand of hair off her face. "I was happy to do it. And I was _very_ comfortable."

She beamed up at him. "So was I. It may be something to revisit, when all of this is over." She dipped her eyes and brought them back up to meet his, with half-grin.

Magnum examined her face for a second and stroked her cheek. "After?" His eyes were darker as he took a half step closer to her.

Liz licked her bottom lip. "I don't want you feel I'm taking advantage of your generosity…"

His hand stopped moving and cupped her cheek. "I wouldn't."

She smiled. "I'm glad." She reached up and touched his hand on her face.

 _"Thomas!"_ A loud baritone called from the other room.

Magnum's chin dropped to his chest.

Liz laughed, stepping back. "Saved by the bellow?"

Magnum's dimples deepened as his smile widened. "That's really good."

 _"Thomas, are you here?!"_

"Yes!" Magnum's voice elevated in pitch with annoyance.

Liz squeezed his hand, then released it. Together, they moved out of the bedroom to see T.C. and _Rick_ , whose arm was in a sling. T.C. was guiding him down the stairs as if he would fall if a slight breeze touched him.

"Rick!" Liz moved past Magnum to hug Rick as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

Rick smiled and put his good arm around her. "I'm fine, Liz. This wasn't your fault."

"Hi, T.C." Liz smiled at the large man next to Rick as she led Rick to the couch.

"Hey, Liz. You okay? Thomas told me someone's been hassling you?"

Liz nodded. "It seems that whoever this guy is, he's content with hurting my friends without showing his face to me."

Magnum stepped toward her, as if to reassure her.

She glanced his way and nodded. "Rick, please, sit down. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be home?"

Rick waved good hand. "I'm fine. Not the first time I've been shot – just the first time in that shoulder." He winked at her. "Do you know they wanted to 'keep me for observation'?! I told them, 'No, thanks!'. I told TC to bring me here because I knew you'd be upset – especially after what happened to Keoke. Oh! And Keoke was released this morning, too! He wanted to come, but his mother picked him up and she swears she's not letting him out of her sight for a week."

Liz smiled and blinked. "I have such good friends! You're hurt and you're thinking of me!"

Higgins entered then with the tea, which Liz accepted gratefully. He'd also brought scones, which the three other men helped themselves to.

Magnum watched Liz in the company of these men. She clearly felt safe here because she was very much the person he'd been acquainted with at the club. She was effusive and cheerful, making sure that everyone was equally involved in the conversation – even looking up for his participation as he watched and each time he would smile and nodded at her – and quickly defending anyone that was getting ganged up on. He noticed for the first time that she had a habit of looking each person in the eyes when they spoke, which drew them in.

After a time, Higgins announced that he needed to return to the main house to take care of preparations for some charitable event he was planning. T.C. announced that Rick needed to get home and into bed, then, and Liz hugged all three as they walked out.

Smiling, Liz turned to Magnum after they left and said. "Do you think it would be safe to take me to the beach?"

Magnum smiled. "The tidal pool?"

She smiled and nodded, looking hopeful.

"Sure!" he grinned.

Not long after, they were both dressed in swim clothes – hers came from a selection Robin Masters kept in the main house for guests. Her bikini was an amazing color of blue that brought out the color of her eyes. Magnum knew from their shower experience that she had a small waist and full breasts, but the swimsuit revealed that her legs were long and beautiful and her hips completed the hourglass.

Magnum frowned. "How can you be so short and have legs like that?"

She laughed and smacked his arm. "Not everyone can be seven feet tall, Thomas!"

Magnum smiled and threw her towel at her, which she caught with a laugh. Once she recovered, he offered his hand to her and she took it with a smile. They walked out of the guesthouse, across the grounds, through the gate to the beach that looked out at the tidal pool. After placing their towels on the wall and kicking off their shoes, they walked out to the water, still holding hands. He let go then and dove into the water, while she gently splashed the water on to her arms, shoulders, chest and back, becoming accustomed to the water slowly.

When he came out of the water, she was sitting on the shore with her legs and feet in the gently lapping surf. She sucked in her breath when she saw him walking through the surf, looking like a Greek god, with the water glistening on his body. She took her wet hands and pressed them to her cheeks.

"You okay?" he asked.

She cleared her throat and smiled, licking her lips, keeping her eyes at his knees. "I'm – ah – a bit warm."

He frowned for a second with his hands on his hips. Then he realized what she was saying and dropped his head, looking at her from his under his eyebrows with his closed-mouth smile increasing his ever-present dimples.

Splashing more cold water on herself, she smiled as she looked up and shook her head. "The 'aw-shucks' look isn't helping one bit!" She scooped water and splashed it in his direction, not quite reaching him.

He moved out of the water and reclined on the beach next to her.

Trying to recover her composure, she smiled out at the ocean. "So why didn't you go back to Virginia after getting out of the Navy?"

Magnum sat up, resting his forearms on his knees as his long legs were bent in front of him, following her eyes out to the ocean. "How could I leave paradise?"

She nodded. "Good point."

He reached over and moved an errant piece of hair from her cheek.

She turned and smiled at him. Abruptly, she stood and ran out into the water, diving in as he did earlier.

Chuckling, he followed her. They moved out to the retaining wall and were soon playing a kind of tag around the wall.

Magnum heard something zip through the air past them and then the report of a gun. Before he could finish yelling "Liz!" a bullet pierced the water between them.


	5. Chapter 5

With a scream, she dove over the wall and crouched down so that she was in the water to her nose, which kept her head below the wall. Magnum jumped over the wall on his side – they were separated by the opening that allowed him to ride his surf-ski out to the open water during low tide.

Another shot rang out and the bullet hit the water between him.

"Thomas!" Liz's strangled scream was garbled by water splashing into her mouth.

He raised his index finger. "Stay there!"

"Don't worry!"

Magnum rose to look over the wall in the direction of the gunfire.

Another shot rang out and he ducked as the bullet hit the water between them again. He dove to her side of the opening and took her hand. "Go under! Stay with me!"

Liz nodded, eyes wide. She hyperventilated a few breaths, then nodded, took a deep breath and submerged all the way under.

Once under, he took her hand and guided her along the retaining wall. After a while, they surfaced and took some breaths. He caught her eye and she nodded, then they submerged again. They followed the wall to the beach. There, he pulled her close to him and they ran for the trees on the other side of the beach.

Magnum jumped on to the wall separating the beach from the actual estate, grabbing the fence attached to the top. He put his hand down and she grabbed it.

Pulling her to the top of the wall, he hoisted her up to the chain-link above it, shielding her body with his. "Climb!"

She nodded, looking back for a second, and began to climb the chain-link fence, with him close behind her. The foliage was thick enough to keep them hidden long enough to drop off the other side of the fence. Soon after they hit the ground, the dogs arrived barking.

Liz dropped to her knees. "Zeus, Apollo! Quiet! Down!"

The lads dropped down in front of her, as Magnum looked back behind them, through the foliage. "I don't think he can get us here."

"Where was he shooting from?!"

"He must have been in the trees down the beach."

"I say, Magnum!"

"Over here, Higgins. We're coming!"

Liz stood, still bent over to keep her profile low. "Come lads!" And the Doberman Pincers obeyed.

Magnum looked chagrinned that she could have such control over those animals when he couldn't get any. He also marveled that she seemed to be keeping it together.

They encountered Higgins when they came out of the the thickest part of the estate's border foliage, halfway to the main house. Magnum, then, put his arm around Liz and guided her to the main house.

Once inside, Higgins went for towels and Magnum poured Liz a shot of whiskey. "Drink," he commanded.

She frowned. "I don't like…"

Magnum looked down at her. "Trust me. Just a sip."

She nodded and took it and took a sip. She winced but drank it and took another.

Magnum picked up the phone.

Higgins came with the towels. "Magnum! What in the world?!"

"Someone was shooting at us at the tidal pool," Magnum replied, tensely. Into the phone, he said "Lieutenant Tanaka, please."

"Shooting? From where?" Higgins frowned.

"I don't know, Higgins!" Magnum shouted exasperated. "From somewhere up the beach, in the trees, as far as I can tell." He listened to the phone again. "Yes?... Can you give him a message for me?... Tell him Thomas Magnum from the Robin Masters Estate called… He is?... Thank you."

Magnum hung up the phone and turned to Higgins, his hands on his hips. He looked down at Liz, then back and Higgins, grimly. "Tanaka is already on his way."

Higgins nodded.

The lads whimpered and Zeus nudged under Liz's hand. Absently, Liz stroked the dog's head.

"My dear! You're hurt!" Higgins declared.

She looked down and saw blood on her leg. She shook her head. "Must have scraped my leg on the wall…"

"I'll get the bandages," Higgins declared.

When he walked away, Magnum moved to sit on the couch next to Liz. When Apollo made a noise, Magnum said. "Not now, Apollo." He sat down and took the drink from her, wrapped the towel around her better, then took her leg into his hand.

It was, indeed, a scrape caused by the coral rock of the tidal pool's retaining wall. It was about three inches around but not deep. His frown deepened as he took his own towel and gently dabbed her wound.

"Thomas?"

He looked at her.

"Was he shooting at you? Or me?"

His blue-green eyes met her large blue eyes. "I don't know," he said, grimly.

She took a deep breath and pulled her leg away from Magnum. "I'm going home."

As she stood, Magnum looked at her aghast. "What?"

"If he's decided to come after me, then being here won't keep me any safer than being home. BUT I won't have to worry about him hurting you or Higgins," she looked down at the dogs. "Or the lads or anyone else on the estate."

"And if he's after me?"

She paused. "Then my putting space between us may take his attention away from you."

He stood and approached her. "I want you to stay here," he said, softly. "You are safer here. We'll find this guy. Tanaka is on his way. He'll get his people to check out the area."

She put a shaking hand to her forehead. "I'm just so tired, Thomas! Tired of worrying, tired of being scared, never knowing when someone I care about will be hurt! What am I supposed to do? Move every year for the rest of my life? I'm going to quickly run out of paradise!"

Magnum put his hands on her arms. "Come here," he said, solemnly.

She allowed herself to be enveloped in his arms. She was trembling, but not tearful.

Higgins returned with the first aid kit to find them like this. He put the kit down on the table, met Magnum's eyes, nodded, curtly and walked back out of the room.

Neither of them knew how long they stood like that. He stood strong, glaring out the patio doors in the direction of the tidal pool over her head, stroking her towel covered back. A buzz from the phone pulled them apart.

While Liz moved back to the couch to get the first aid kit, Magnum went to the phone and pressed the button to respond to the gate. It was Tanaka and Magnum buzzed the gate open.

When Tanaka was let in by Higgins, Liz was finishing putting a square gauze bandage on her leg, just above the knee. "Ms. Bolling? Are you alright?"

She looked at Tanaka. "No, Lieutenant," she snapped. "I'm _not_ okay."

"What happened?"

"Somebody _shot_ at us!" Magnum shouted. "Would this have happened if your men had taken her seriously the _first_ time? When she told them about Keoke?"

Tanaka looked from Liz to Magnum over the rim of his glasses. "I don't know, Magnum. Maybe it would have, maybe it wouldn't. Did you see the shooter?"

"No. It was like the shooting at the club – from a distance." He frowned and calmed. "Look, Lieutenant, Liz told your people that four guys she knew in Miami were victims of cut brake lines and now Keoke's brakes were cut, Rick's been shot and we were shot at!"

Tanaka nodded. "And that last fact has made all the difference."

"What?" Liz's head shot up.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't have yourself shot at – "

"You can't think…" Higgins starts.

Magnum stiffened. "Don't say it, Lieutenant."

Tanaka shrugged at their unanimous but varying exhibits of outrage, looking at Liz.

"How _dare_ you!" Higgins shouted.

" _Come on!_ " Magnum shouted. "You don't even know if it was Rick who was the target yesterday! She couldn't very well shoot from a long distance when she was sitting _across the table_!"

"But she could have had an accessory," Tanaka responded. "That's what I came to ask about."

Liz's eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly ajar.

Tanaka continued quickly. "See, the detective in Miami posed an interesting theory. That, maybe, you cut the brake lines yourself. That, when someone finally died, you left in a kind of a hurry. Nothing he could prove though, so it's kind of an interesting theory."

"I demand you _leave_ here, _immediately_!" Higgins shouted, moving to put his hand on Liz's shoulder.

" _Now COME ON!_ " Magnum yelled, at the same time.

Liz jumped at the ferocity of the shouts in stereo, but she still looked aghast. She squeaked. "Wha-?"

Magnum raised his hand in her direction. "No, Liz! Don't say anything! She couldn't have shot Rick! Or anyone else!" He paused. "And what about the chemical burn?!" Magnum asked.

"Chemical burn?"

" _Yes_!"

"What chemical burn?"

"Somebody put something in her suntan lotion! It burned her!"

"Did you report this to the police?"

Magnum paused and looked at Liz. He pressed his lips together and winced. "No."

"I had just left the police station earlier that day and was _laughed at and called paranoid!"_ Liz shouted. "Why would I go back?! So I could be called a 'hysterical female'?!"

"There, there, my dear. Why don't we go get some tea while Magnum shows the Lieutenant to the door?" Higgins helped her stand and guided her out of the study after sending a glare in Tanaka's direction.

Magnum and Tanaka watched them go.

"Should have told me 'bout the lotion," Tanaka said to Magnum.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking of getting her out of her house and checking on Keoke. Your people laughed at her when she tried to report something else, I didn't think – and I was right! – that she would want to talk to them again." He put his hands on his waist. "But I should have told you, at least," his tone gentled.

"I hope you understand, I had to gauge her reaction, anyhow. To make sure she wasn't involved after all." Tanaka nodded. "Now that I'm convinced, I'll send the crime scene guys out to the beach to look for evidence that might help us catch the guy," he said, as they walked to the front door. "I can offer her protective custody…?"

Magnum shook his head at the offer. "I'm keeping her here. Between what happened at the club and the beach, I'm not taking the chance of putting her through anything else. She's been through enough."

"Then I'll have some uniforms keep an eye on your gate and have inter-coastal patrol buzz by the beach on a regular basis."

"Thanks, Lieutenant." He opened the door.

"We'll get him, Magnum."

After the Lieutenant left, he went to find Higgins and Liz in the kitchen. Liz was now wearing a robe and looking down, despondently, in a clear glass of clear liquid with ice. Higgins was prattling off about some remembrance – no doubt, in an effort to take her mind off everything. When Magnum walked over to her and took her hand, she looked up at him. He canted his head toward the door and she nodded, taking her drink with her. Magnum looked at Higgins, who nodded, but kept talking as if he was oblivious to their leaving. He took her out the front door, down the path, through the arch to the guesthouse. He held her hand all the way to the bottom of the stairs inside the guesthouse. Then he turned to her, took her drink from her and put it on the coffee table. He looked down at her with eyebrows drawn together, lips pressed together in a kind of a pout.

She looked up at him. Her eyes began to well up.

He stepped toward her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

She shook in his arms. "Thomas?" she whimpered after a while.

He leaned back and looked down at her. "Hmm?"

"You don't believe what that detective said, do you?"

He shook his head. "No," he said, calmly.

She stepped back. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

He nodded. "Good idea. I'll go after you, then we'll have dinner with Higgins?"

She nodded. She picked up her drink and moved past Magnum to the bedroom, where she closed the door behind her.

Surprised, he stood there for a moment. After he heard the shower to start, he went to his duffel, where he had stuffed his clothes from the dresser when he made room for her. He pulled out some clothes and threw them on the couch, pulling on a T-shirt while he waited. Then he went to his fridge and pulled out a beer. He went back to sit on the couch.

Eventually, he noticed that the shower was off and had been for a while. He frowned and put his beer bottle on the table and stood up. He went to the door of the bedroom and knocked.

A moment later, he opened the door and found her laying on the bed wearing his robe.

"Liz?"

She raised her hand to her face and sniffled. "Yes?" she said, softly.

His shoulders slumped. He moved around the bed and climbed on it. Then he pulled her to him.

Once securely in his arms, the tears came full force. All the pent-up anger, frustration and fear of the past few days came to the surface. This is what he expected when he brought her back from the main house. He stroked her hair and her back, murmuring to her all the while.

Finally, she calmed. She hiccupped and sniffed. "Sorry," she said so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"Hey," he said, lowly. "Don't." He tipped her chin up with his finger. His blue-green eyes were gentle and sincere as they met hers. "You haven't done anything wrong."

Her red-rimmed eyes were moist as she asked. "Then why do I feel like everyone thinks I have?"

Magnum pulled her to him again. "The people who know you don't."

She clung to him for a while, so quiet that Magnum looked down at her a couple of times to see if she had fallen asleep. Finally, she gently pulled back. "We should get ready for dinner."

"We could order food in," he suggested.

She smiled. "I don't want to offend Jonathan."

"He won't be," Magnum insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I'll call him."

Magnum reached to the side of the bed and grabbed the phone. After a short conversation, Magnum hung up. "He's going to send two plates, so we don't have to order anything."

"Should have had him send the rum, too." She eyed her now empty glass. Then she smiled at him. "And chocolate."

Magnum smiled. "I'm happy to call him back."


	6. Chapter 6

When dinner arrived, Liz was delighted to find the rum Higgins had opened for her earlier and a small box of Belgian chocolates.

Liz placed her plate on the coffee table and picked up the remote and turned on the television. Magnum smiled, grabbing a beer, his plate and sat next to her as she flipped through the channels. Finally, she settled on a baseball game, much to Magnum's delight.

"You like baseball?"

"I like the Cubs."

Magnum almost choked on his beer. "Cubs?"

"Yes. The Cubs. I grew up in Indiana. My choices are Chicago, Cincinnati, or Detroit. And, no offense, but that means only one choice. The Cubs."

Magnum shook his head. "The Tigers are a better team."

She pointed at the television, where the Cubs and the Tigers were playing each other. "We shall soon see."

They sat eating, talking baseball, and laughing. The evening was of two friends with no worries to speak of as far as an outside observer could see. By the time the game ended with the Cubs soundly defeating the Tigers, Liz and Magnum were laughing at a story Magnum told about his childhood in Virginia.

Liz picked up their long-forgotten dinner plates, and the bowls they had used for popcorn afterward and walked them up the three steps to the sink as Magnum gathered his beer bottles and her glass. The rum bottle was almost empty, but not quite and he left that on the table.

"You don't have to do dishes," Magnum protested when she started the water.

"I can't let you do it; you've done so much for me already."

"I was just thinking we could send it back to Higgins." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed out loud. "You are awful!"

He grinned at her and picked up the towel to dry as she washed, leaning with his back to the sink next to her.

"You know, I wonder if Jonathan would allow me use of the kitchen at the main house one day?"

Magnum frowned. "I'm sure he would. Why?"

"I would like to cook for you – both of you."

"You don't have to—"

"I _want_ to! I'm actually a decent cook, you know. My Chicken Marsala rivals anything you might have at a restaurant."

His eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"And one of my favorite recipes is stuffed double bacon cheeseburgers."

"Stuffed?"

"Oh, yeah! You mix bacon and shredded cheese into the ground beef, then you make two thin patties, for each burger, put more bacon and cheese on one of the patties, cover it with the second patty and seal it. Then throw it on the grill. When you bite into it, the cheese is melted in the center."

"Okay. So, tomorrow?"

She laughed. "Sure!" She handed him a plate, but it slipped out of her hand as he grabbed it and landed back into the water, splashing soapy water on them both.

Liz jumped back and the water hit her stomach, but the entire right side of Magnum's back was soaked from how he was standing against the sink. He arched his back and pulled on the shirt to get it unstuck from his back as he turned to face her.

Laughing, she put her hands up in a defensive gesture. "I am _so sorry!_ "

He took a step toward her and she stepped back. Then he looked into the sink and smiled at her with a closed-mouth smile.

"Now, Thomas, you _know_ it wasn't on purpose…"

He reached into the sink and pulled out the soap-and-water-soaked sponge.

"You wouldn't." She quickly rounded the table to the stand opposite of the sink.

He wiggled his eyebrows and threw it in her direction. When she turned to avoid it, it hit her arm and, then, her hip.

Her eyes were wide as her jaw dropped. "I can't believe you did that!"

He grinned.

She bent and picked up the sponge and threw it back at him. He caught it, but the water was squeezed out of the sponge as he did and his mid-section was splashed. He ducked in back in the water and turned to let it fly again just in time to see her run across the living room, pausing at the door of the bedroom to look back – just in time to be hit squarely in the chest.

"Oh!" When she looked up at him there were bubbles on her chin. She picked the sponge up again and stalked into the bedroom.

Magnum was surprised by this action and jogged after her, hoping she wasn't mad. "Liz?" He walked into the bedroom, cautiously, to find she wasn't there. "Liz?"

Suddenly, the newly soaked and _cold_ sponge came flying out of the bathroom and hit him square in the chest, right above the first button of his Hawaiian shirt and below his collarbone. The cold water dibbled down chest and to his abdomen as he looked at her in shock.

She looked at him with a smug smile on her face.

"That is _cold_!" he exclaimed.

She crossed her arms. "And?"

The sponge forgotten, he stalked across the room toward her.

Her eyes widened and she yelped as she dodged to the left and leaped on the bed to get around him. He turned around and moved to cut her off at the door. Instead, he was able to capture her arm as she reached the door, just before she could get through. He pushed her against the door and placed his hands on the door on either side of her head, looking down at her.

Despite the fact that she was short enough to easily dip under his outstretched arms, she let herself be 'captured' and looked up at him. "Truce?" she asked, with a twinkle in her eyes.

He stood there for another moment, then dipped his head toward hers. He pulled back slightly and studied her face, his eyes lingering on her lips.

She smiled up at him. She swallowed and rose to her toes, touching her lips to his, grasping his shirt to steady herself. After a moment, she pulled back and looked up at him, uncertainty in her eyes.

He moved his hands from the door and reach behind her head. He gently pulled her hair out of the ponytail at the base of her head and wove his fingers in her hair. Then he cupped her face and lowered his to capture her lips.

She clung to him, snaking her arm up to hold his neck, while one hand grasped his wet shirt where the first button came together, kissing him back.

He pulled back and looked at her.

She looked at him and then at his chest. Her hands went to his chest. Her well-manicured fingers unbuttoned the first button. Her eyes rose to meet his then went back to his chest.

His hand touched her cheek again.

Her fingers went to the next button.

"Liz."

She looked back up at him. Her fingers went to the next button. "Hmm?"

"We don't – "

She rose to her toes to touch her lips to his again.

He leaned down and scooped her up in his arms. He moved her to the bed, climbing in with her, supporting himself on one arm while his free hand moved to her waist. His lips captured hers again.

Her hand reached up to touch a curl of his hair behind his ear. She wove her fingers in his hair.

They kissed and touched each other for quite a while.

Somehow, she got his shirt open completely during their exploration. She curved her fingers into the thick hair on his chest.

He looked down at her hand on his chest, then back at him and smiled. "Don't you think that's unfair?"

She chuckled. "What would you suggest to even things out?"

He pulled her t-shirt up and traced her ribs with his fingertips, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. He was rewarded by her intake of breath. He dipped his head and recaptured her lips.

The lights went out.

It took them a moment to notice.

"Thomas?"

"Liz, stay here and stay quiet." He sat up, putting his feet on the floor.

"Thomas?!" Her whisper was panicked as she sat up in alarm.

He turned to her and put his hand on the other side of her hips, so that he leaned across her legs. "I need to go check to see if power is out all over the estate."

"Thomas, no! Please, just stay here!" Liz's whisper was desperate, her right hand grasped his left one, which was supporting his weight next to her hip.

He could feel her fear as much as he felt her pleasure moments earlier. He was torn by his desire to keep her safe and the equally strong desire to check on Higgins. In the end, his sense on chivalry won out – after all, Higgins was an old military man himself, with guns and the lads at his disposal. Liz only had him.

He leaned forward and kissed her again, to reassure her. He returned to his previous position at her side, laying down and gathering her up against him. He listened as they lay together.

After a while, he heard Higgins call out to them. He extracted himself from Liz, assuming she was asleep. He pulled his handgun out of the drawer next to the bed. He crept out, tucking the gun into his waistband. "We're in here, Higgins," he whispered.

Higgins came down with a hurricane lamp and a rifle in his hand. "I say, why are you still in here? Shouldn't you be checking the perimeter? Power is out all over the estate."

"I asked him to stay," Liz said, softly, from behind Magnum. "I'm sorry."

Higgins smiled at her. "Quite right. I should have expected as much. No need to apologize, my dear."

"The lads?" Magnum asked.

"On patrol. They have not signaled any alert. It could simply be a power outage."

Magnum nodded. "Why don't we all go to the main house?"

Both Higgins and Liz agreed. Liz went into the bedroom and grabbed her bag. Magnum grabbed his and the two of them followed Higgins out of the guesthouse. At the bottom of the outside stairs, Magnum put his arm around Liz's shoulders and led her to the main house, always aware of their surroundings, waiting for an attack.

It never came. They made it to the main house. Both Liz and Magnum dropped their things in the foyer and moved to Higgins' office where Liz sat down on the couch, worry etched on her face. Magnum moved to the security control panel. It was as dead as the lights.

"Have you checked the generator?" Magnum asked.

Higgins frowned at Magnum. "Of course."

Magnum nodded. "Of course. Sorry, Higgins."

Liz was nervously turning the ring on her right hand, staring out into the distance. Magnum exchanged looks with Higgins, who nodded.

Magnum moved over to Liz and offered his hand to her.

"Come on," he said, lowly.

She looked up at him, then to his hand. She put her hand in his. Then she looked at Higgins.

"It's okay, my dear. Let Magnum show you to one of the bedrooms. You'll be quite safe."

She nodded.

Magnum closed his hand around hers.

She stood, looking up at him.

He smiled a close-mouthed smile, then glanced at Higgins, who nodded at him. Then, after stopping for her bag, he led Liz up the stairs. At the head of the stairs, he moved down the hall and selected the second door on the left. He opened the door and led her in. He placed her bag on the table on the wall across from the bed. Then he turned to face her.

She moved easily into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his arms around her, gently stroking the back of her head with his right hand, and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Thomas," she murmured into his chest.

"Mmm?"

"I really wish the lights hadn't gone out."

He smiled and pulled back, slightly, looking down at her when she looked up at him. "Me, too." He leaned toward her and she rose to her toes to meet him in a soft kiss.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked, breathlessly.

"I'll be next door."

She nodded.

He looked down at her. "If you need anything…"

"Next door."

He nodded.

"Thomas," she said, softly.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He frowned at her. "You don't have to thank me. Go to bed. I'll check on you before I go to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

"Sponge fight rematch tomorrow?"

He smiled. "I can't wait."

She smiled up at him. "I'll be happy to beat you again."

He frowned, moving his finger along her jawline. "You didn't beat me the first time."

"If you say so."

He chuckled. "And what makes you think you won?"

"I almost got your shirt completely off," she said with a coy look.

"Next time," he said lowly. "You won't have to fight to get my shirt off."

She beamed. "So you surrender?"

His face sobered. "Unconditionally." He leaned to her, capturing her mouth with his. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

The kiss they shared was long and tender and lit a spark between that made it difficult for him to pull away. When he did, he stroked her cheek with his fingertips. "Good night."

She smiled and touched her lip with the tip of her tongue. "Good night, Thomas," she whispered.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sun rose on the same side as her room and, because she hadn't slept at all well, she was awake to watch it from the doors leading to the balcony, afraid to actually walk out. After showering, she wished for a cup of coffee, but was worried about waking anyone else. She stepped out of her room and went to the room next door. She knocked softly, then opened the door to see Magnum stretched out on the bed.

Smiling, she began to close the door when she heard her name. She turned back to look in the room to see him looking at her. She moved in, closing his door behind her. "Yes?"

He held his hand out.

While she was fully dressed in a pair robin's egg blue shorts and a pale, yellow top but all she _knew_ he was wearing was the white sheet of the bed. Her eyes examined his tanned chest with its dark curls and his tan shoulders, the closest to her sporting a scar, his lean-muscled arms as she moved toward him. She reached out with a smile as her eyes went from admiring his body to his smiling eyes and slowly placed her hand in his.

He pulled her close and on to the bed, across him to land in the cool, soft sheets next to him. He folded her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She clung to him and kissed him back as if she'd been starving and he was a morsel of sustenance. His hands roamed over her body as her fingers wove into his hair. When his fingers touched a particularly sensitive spot, he was rewarded with an intake of breath and whimper, which he swallowed with a kiss. Both of their hands moved as if desperately searching the other for something.

The knock on the door interrupted them. Higgins' voice filtered through the door. "I say, Magnum!"

Both Liz and Magnum froze.

"Magnum!"

Magnum sighed. Liz giggled.

"What, Higgins?!"

"May I come in?"

Liz's eyes went wide. Magnum wiggled his eyebrows. Liz looked shocked and poked him in the ribs.

"No!" Magnum called out. "What?!"

"It is daylight. When will you examine the grounds?"

"When I get up! Higgins, I'm still in bed!"

"But shouldn't you have a go around the grounds before Miss Bolling awakes?"

Liz's hand went to her mouth and her eyes danced.

Magnum smiled down at her. "I'll be out in a few minutes. Don't you think you should have coffee prepared before she wakes up?"

"Quite right. Don't dawdle."

She moved her hand and smiled up at him. His response was to close the distance between them and kiss her deeply, enjoying the feeling of her hands on his side and back. After a few minutes, he pulled away, looking down.

She smiled. "Jonathan will be waiting for you."

He grinned. "Later, then."

"It's a date."

She rolled out of the bed on the side of the balcony. She stood and tugged on the hem of her top to straighten it. He sat up to watch her as she stopped at the mirror over the dresser to straighten her hair.

He threw back the sheets and stood, revealing that he was wearing tan shorts.

She smiled at him again and headed for the door, but before she made it there, he took two long strides across the room and took her arm. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at her, he reached for her shoulders and pulled her into another searing kiss. When he pulled away, her eyelids fluttered open.

She licked her bottom lip and smiled when he pulled back and leaned her cheek into this hand that remained in her hair. "You make it very easy to forget coffee."

He chuckled.

"I'd better go…"

He nodded. "Yeah. Higgins was right, I do need to check the perimeter and we have to figure out if the power outage was just us, the neighborhood or the island."

She nodded. "I'll see you at breakfast."

He nodded, cupping her cheek, leaned forward and kissed her softly again. Then she walked out of his room and back to her own to brush her hair again before heading downstairs.

By the time Magnum finished checking the perimeter and made it to the patio for breakfast, Liz was talking amiably with Higgins. "Looks like a blown circuit. We're going to have to bring in an electrician."

Higgins nodded. "I'll see to it, immediately. Meanwhile, Magnum, Elizabeth has put together a beautiful breakfast using the barbecue grill."

Liz beamed at Higgins, then looked up at Magnum. "It's not like your cook couldn't have done better. It's just another source of heat."

Higgins smiled. "But Cook wasn't here and I would have never thought of it, I'm sure. Oh, Magnum, I may have failed to let you know but I let the rest of the staff have off since we have no idea when the electricity will be restored. You will invariably want to 'order out' for food this evening."

"Actually, Higgins," Magnum smiled. "Liz was just asking me if she could use the kitchen to cook for us sometime." He smiled at her. "If we're only cooking with the grill, maybe those burgers?"

Liz smiled, but then looked at Higgins. "I would really love to, but, Jonathan, will you _eat_ a _cheeseburger_?"

Higgins smiled at her. "I have been known to enjoy a cheeseburger."

"I can make something else, though."

Higgins reached across the table and grasped her hand. "I look forward to truly exceptional cheeseburgers."

Liz looked gratefully at him and put her other hand on his. "Thank you, Jonathan. I hope you will not be disappointed."

"I'm sure I won't be." He stood, then, putting his napkin in his chair. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will call the electrician."

Magnum sat next to Liz as Higgins left and started piling food on his plate. "Good morning," he smiled at her.

"Good morning," she nodded, with a smile. "Is it truly a blown circuit? No evidence of tampering?"

Magnum nodded. "Yep. Though, I think I'll call Tanaka after breakfast and find out why his people didn't check on us when the lights went out."

Liz nodded. "Maybe they tried but the entry system runs on electricity, right?"

Magnum smiled and grabbed a piece of bacon. "You're probably right."

She nodded. "I hope so."

He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "By the way, you are a great sight to wake up to."

He thought he saw her blush. "Thank you," she said looking down at her plate. "But it's happened a couple of times now, hasn't it?"

Magnum grinned. "And it gets better each time."

It was certain this time, she did blush. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed her mouth with a smile.

Magnum chuckled. "You're not often tongue-tied, are you?"

Liz looked at him with a wide smile. "Not often tongue-tied. But often, what comes to my mind is tempered by my sense of what is appropriate – or proper."

"So was it improper or inappropriate?"

"Given that we're sitting at the table set by Jonathan and he could come back at any time and overhear? Possibly both."

Magnum laughed which made Liz laugh as well.

Finally, she leaned it and said in a whisper. "Let's just say that I enjoyed waking you up this morning. I'd look forward to doing a more…proper?...job of it in the future."

His hand covered hers again as he sobered and leaned toward her. "Me, too," he said in a whisper.

She looked behind her, quickly, and then leaned toward him for a quick kiss.

Magnum went back to eating breakfast and smiled. "Remember, we're supposed to be putting on a show for anyone who might be watching."

As soon as he said it, he regretted the words. Her easy smile turned to a fearfully guarded one.

"Oh, Liz, I'm sorry! I was saying that for Higgins' sake, not because I think anyone else…" he tried to explain. "You know, if Higgins walked out, we could say…"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I know." She smiled, but there was tension behind her eyes. "I just…" She took another deep breath and looked up to the blue sky of paradise. "It's so easy to forget here. There's something about being here with you that makes me relax – forget that someone has hurt, or tried to hurt, a bunch of my friends and has shot at us." She looked down at her hands, now in her lap. "I guess I feel guilty forgetting, even if for only a moment."

Magnum stood and pulled her out of her chair, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't. There's nothing wrong with living your life. And none of your friends would want you to wallow in what has happened to them. It's not your fault! It's okay that you smile and laugh."

"Quite right," Higgins pronounced from behind them. "For once, I have to agree with Magnum wholeheartedly."

They parted and looked at the Englishman, who smiled at them. "My dear, it is unhealthy for you to live in constant fear and worry. None of your friends would want that for you. You are entirely too beautiful and winsome for that. Your joy is too infectious for anyone to want less from you."

Tears welled up in Liz's eyes. "Oh, Jonathan! That was beautiful!"

Higgins frowned. "It was not my intention to make you cry, Elizabeth."

She smiled and rushed to him. She hugged him and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "They're good tears, Jonathan. Chalk it up to a sentimental female reaction."

It was Higgins' turn to be embarrassed. "Yes, well…"

Liz chuckled and looked at Magnum. "Thank you, both! You know just what to say to make a woman feel special."

Magnum's look echoed Jonathan's words: "You deserve it, my dear."


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth Bolling reclined in a hammock between two palm trees, reading, as Thomas Magnum checked the perimeter again and called Tanaka for an update. She'd been right that the officers at the front gate had tried to call when the lights went out, but were unable because of the power outage. Magnum, however, wanted to know if Tanaka's people had found out anything more about her stalker or the shooter.

"Excuse me, ma'am," an accented voice called to her. "Are you the woman of the house?"

Startled, she put her book down and sat up. "Uh, no. I can direct you to the Main House to Mr. Higgins."

"Ms. Bolling?"

She frowned and looked more closely at the man standing in front of her, wearing a uniform that declared "Oahu's Premiere Electical Co". Her memory stirred something, the face was something familiar, but her memory couldn't pull up a name. "Yes?"

"What are you doing in Hawaii? Do you remember me?"

Standing, she looked carefully at him and fought for the memory. "Julio?"

His dark eyes wrinkled at the corners as his mouth smiled. "I can't believe this! When did you come to Hawaii?"

Relaxing, she took a step toward him. "Six or eight months ago. What month is it? I guess it's been seven? You?"

"Four months." His smiled dissolved and his eyes hardened. "It took time to find you."

She frowned, then, and stopped moving. "What?"

"Why did you leave Miami?" His features portrayed anger.

Confused, Liz frowned at him. Wary, she looked around the estate, hoping to see Magnum. "I had to. "

"No, you didn't! I would have protected you!" He took a step toward her.

Stepping backward with her hand raised, she asked. "Protect me from what?"

"From those men who were trying to take advantage of you."

She blinked. "Trying…" She frowned. "Were you the one who hurt Manny Diego?"

Julio frowned. "Everyone knew he flirted with everyone. He wasn't good enough for you. He would never respect you like you deserve."

Tears sprang to her eyes. "There was nothing going on between us, Julio! He was my friend! That's all!"

Julio shook his head. "He wanted more! Who wouldn't? That guy at the club is a perfect example! He flirted with every skirt that walked in but wanted more with you."

"What about me?"

Julio and Liz turned to see Thomas Magnum standing near a tree with his hands in his pockets.

"You must have an opinion of me," Magnum said.

Julio straightened. "You," he said, bitterly. "You're good." The statement dripped with sarcasm. "You put on a protective show to get her to fall for you. But you'll see: she doesn't fall for that kind of thing. She needs someone who knows what is good for her. Someone who has her best interests in mind for her."

"And you're that person?" Magnum asked.

"I'd be better than you!"

"Julio!" Liz's tone suddenly turned from fearful to angry. "What the hell, dude? Have you ever known me to stand down to a _student_?!"

Julio turned to her. "But you ran…"

"Do you really think I am going to stay around and bring danger to my students or coworkers?"

Julio smiled. "That's the fierce woman I knew. You inspired me."

Liz frowned. "To do what? Take lives? How is that something for me to be proud of?"

Julio shook his head. "Not take lives. I never, intentionally, killed anyone. Why did you quit teaching? Don't you know how important you are?"

"People I care about were getting hurt!"

Julio shook his head. "Only people who wanted more from you than they deserved. They all thought they could have you, but they had no real chance, did they?"

"No, Julio, they didn't. They were my _friends_ , nothing more! You went after my friends! Why?" Liz waved her arms in exasperation.

"Because of our connection. We had something. I felt it. It took me a while to realize what it meant."

Taking a deep breath, Liz put a shaking hand to her forehead. "Julio, you graduated, what, five years ago? Why now?"

Julio nodded, smiling. "I knew you'd remember." He seemed to relax a bit and came closer to her. When she stepped back, she came into contact with the hammock she'd been reclining on only moments earlier, preventing her from moving any further. "Yeah. And I went to college, like you wanted me to. But when I was there, I realized no woman… no professor… no _one_ inspired me like you! I knew it meant there was something more than just a student-teacher thing between us."

Liz looked at Magnum with wide eyes. He nodded, reassuringly, at her, as he eased closer, holding up a hand in a 'stay calm' motion.

Looking back at the dark-haired, dark-eyed, young man in front of her, she said. "Oh, Julio. There's never been anything other than a student-teacher relationship between me and _any_ of my students. You all were my _kids_ , like as if I adopted you as my _children_. I care about you – about all my students! – but not that way. You misunderstood."

"That's why I'm here! To show you. I'm not a child. I'm a man. I'm making a good living. I can support you like a queen. You don't have to rely on a teacher's salary or work for that club. You can teach for fun! If anyone tries to tell you how to teach, you can quit and go somewhere else. You could open your own school!"

Liz shook her head, her eyes wide. "I _like_ working at the club. I don't _want_ to teach anymore. I loved it when I did it, but I don't want to be cooped up indoors all the time in a place like this. I like the freedom I have being an entertainer who mostly works lunch and dinner with an occasional evening event."

"But people in those places will try to take advantage of you! You don't have to worry about hours anymore. If you don't want to work," Julio shouted, grabbing her arm. "I'll take care of you!"

Trying to pull her arm away, Liz insisted. "Julio! You're scaring me."

Julio shook his head, tightening his grasp on her. "But why? I would never hurt you!"

"Julio!" Magnum called out. "If you love Ms. Bolling, why are you scaring her? Why poison her suntan lotion? Why shoot at her?"

"I wouldn't _hurt her!_ But _you_ and your flashy car - " Julio shouted at Magnum, then looked at Liz again, shaking her slightly, as she struggled to get out of his hand. "It's not even his, you know?! He doesn't own this place! From what I can tell, he barely owns the clothes on his back!"

"I know all about the car and the house," Liz said, through gritted teeth. "That's not how I choose my friends. Thomas is successful because he's the kind of person that people are happy to be loyal to. He's rich because he has really good friendships. I am happy to count him as a friend because I know he cares about my well-being more than anything else about me."

Julio scoffed. "Ha! I've seen the way he looks at you. He _pretends_ to be your friend, Ms. Bolling, to get close to you!"

"Well, it's more effective than _shooting at me!_ " Liz shouted, her voice cracking.

Magnum used Julio surprise at Liz's reaction to leap forward, grab Julio's right hand with his left pulling the younger man toward him while his right swung to connect with Julio's face, cracking his knuckle against the younger man's cheekbone, causing him to release Liz, roughly, sending her sprawling across the hammock, over it and onto the ground below.

Julio blocked Magnum's second blow and kicked Magnum in the gut. Magnum leaped backward to lessen the power of the kick and grabbed Julio's leg, punching his thigh with his elbow, then dropped the leg and swung at Julio's face again, landing a hard blow to the other man's nose, causing him to stagger backwards.

Shakily standing, Liz cried out. "STOP!"

The officer that had been behind Julio arrived at a sprint and tackled Julio as another officer arrive with his gun drawn.

Magnum staggered over to Liz put his arms protectively around her shoulders. She was trembling and clutched his shirt as if it were a lifeline. He turned her away from Julio and walked her back to the house, passing Higgins with his hunting rifle, complete with scope, on the way.

Instead of the main house, he took her to the guesthouse and led her to the couch, where he set her down. He went to his kitchen grabbed the bottle of rum left from the night before, poured a shot into a glass and took it down to her. He sat next to her. "Drink."

Liz was still shaking as she put the glass to her lips and sipped.

Magnum took a moment to really look at her, red marks on just above her wrist, bandage on her leg from the day before, a fresh scrape on her other knee from her rough landing over the hammock. He went for the first aid kit and, sitting next to her again, pulled her leg into his lap and put a bandage on the new scrape.

Then, without words, he took the drink from her hand and placed it on the coffee table. Drawing her into his arms, he sat back on the couch and held her, softly whispering words to calm her.

Not much time had passed by the time Higgins brought Tanaka to the guesthouse to question her. Liz explained that Julio had been her student in Miami during his junior year. They'd had, what Liz termed, a "normal teacher-student relationship" – he neither requested nor required any special attention from her in the classroom and they never saw each other outside the classroom – except while passing in the hallways or at official school events like football games. She was at a loss as to why he would do what he'd done.

Tanaka took her statement and assured her that Julio would not bother her anymore. Higgins assured her that Robin Masters would be pressing charges for the damages to the circuit breaker and the back-up generator as well as the harassment of his guests and staff.

Liz nodded, grateful, to both of them. Magnum escorted them out of the guesthouse.

Once on the porch, Magnum pulled the door closed behind him, then turned to Tanaka. "Has he said anything about the suntan lotion or the shooting? Have your people found a gun?"

Tanaka shook his head. "He's just carrying on about how he's trying to protect her and he would never hurt her." He leaned forward. "He's a real crackpot." He frowned. "By the way, if she needs to talk to someone, I can have the police shrink come out and talk to her."

Nodding, Magnum said. "I think she just needs some time, right now."

Higgins nodded. "Quite right. And tell her, of course, to not worry about dinner. We will bring something in."

Magnum nodded. "Could you send over another bottle of the rum she likes. The other bottle is almost empty and she might want some more."

Higgins nodded. "Certainly."

After thanking Tanaka and saying goodbye, Magnum move back into the guesthouse. He looked over the railing to see she was no longer on the couch. His long legs moved easily down the stairs through the main room into the bedroom, where she stood looking out the window, with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Liz?" he called softly. He approached her and gently put his hands her shoulders.

Her hand went to her mouth, then, but she said nothing.

He stood there with her for a time, watching the ocean in the distance.

"Come on," he said, gently, after a time. Instead, she turned in his arms and clung to him, causing him to wrap his arms around her and pull her close. His hand went to the back of her head and stroked her hair.

Sometime later, she pulled away from him and sniffed. "I need to sit down."

His eyebrows were furrowed together and his lips were pressed together in concern as he looked down at her. "Okay." He led her to the couch in the other room and sat with her. He relaxed on the couch, while she sat forward and picked up the drink he'd poured her earlier. She took a small sip, then stared down into the glass.

She swallowed. "If you don't mind me staying one more night, I'll go back to my place tomorrow."

He sat forward and moved her hair off her shoulders to look at her face. "Hey," he said, gently. "Why don't you stay a few more days? It'll be better for you to be around people." He smiled, looking at the TV. "Besides, the Tigers play the Cubs again tonight and you can't leave when my team is going to beat yours. You had too much fun at my expense last night. I need to get you back."

When he looked at her again, she was looking at him with a strange look on her face.

He smiled a closed mouth smile that crinkled his eyes in the corners and emphasized his dimples.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she let out a short laugh, then buried her face in her hands, weeping. He gathered her in his arms, sitting back on the couch again and simply held her until long after she was cried out. He looked down a couple times to see if she was sleeping, but she wasn't.

"You know the Cubs are going to win again, don't you?" she said, finally, her voice low and hoarse.

"Never!" he pronounced, with a smile.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Magnum called while looking upward.

Higgins voice filtered. "Magnum."

Magnum looked down at her and grinned. "Magnum, who?"

She laughed and sat up, wiping her face, as Higgins opened the door and walked in.

Higgins was carrying a bottle of rum. "I thought I might order something from that Mexican place you frequent. While getting your usual order would be easy enough, I wasn't sure if Elizabeth even cared for that type of food."

"But I was supposed to cook for you tonight!" Liz frowned. "I completely forgot!"

Higgins nodded. "I'm afraid, in all the excitement, I was unable to make it to the market to get your groceries. I hope you'll forgive me and perhaps we can enjoy your burgers tomorrow?"

Liz's smile was that of deep endearment. She nodded and took a deep breath, clearing her throat. "Which Mexican place?"

"Kamekono's Taco Emporium," Magnum grinned.

"Ooo! Good choice. Horrible name, great food. I could go for their loaded nachos."

Higgins nodded. "And your usual, Magnum?"

"Sure, Higgins, thanks!"

"What will you have, Jonathan?" Liz asked. "I can't imagine you eating Mexican food."

"Actually, their skirt steak is quite palatable," he responded kindly. He handed the bottle to Magnum. "I'll let you know when the food arrives."

"Thanks, Higgins," Magnum smiled.

"Thank you, Jonathan," Liz said. "Would you care to join us for the baseball game while we eat?"

Magnum looked shocked, then shook his head at her, stopping when Higgins looked at him.

"While it is a gracious offer and I appreciate the invitation, I'm afraid I have too much work to do this evening to join you. Thank you just the same."

Liz nodded.

Magnum walked Higgins out.

"How is she?" Higgins asked just outside the door.

"She's coping. I've told her she can stay a few more days. I don't want her to be alone if she has bad dreams."

Higgins nodded. "Of course. Just be aware that she may be falling in love with you, Magnum."

Thomas Magnum looked back at the door they'd just emerged from and then to Higgins. He nodded. "Thanks, Higgins."

Higgins nodded and walked away.

When he walked back in, Liz was getting ice and putting it into a towel as well as her glass. He frowned. "Liz?"

"Let me see your hand," she said very matter-of-factly.

He'd forgotten about his knuckles of his right hand which were now bruised and slightly swollen. He sat down at the table and held out his hand. She took a wet cloth and wiped it, inspecting it for cuts. She had a small jar of Vicks Vap-o-rub, which she unscrewed and dipped a dry paper towel into it. She smeared a small amount on to the tip of his knuckle, then, with her fingers, gently rubbed the menthol paste onto his hand. Finally, she gathered up the towel of ice and placed it gingerly on his hand, over the paste.

"I don't know how well it will work since it's been a couple of hours. I should have done it as soon as we got in here."

He smiled. "I never heard of this remedy before."

"I learned it in Miami." She smiled. "If done right after an injury, the bruising goes away incredibly fast."

He looked impressed. "How long do I have to keep the ice on my hand?"

"About twenty minutes should do the trick."

"It's cold." He smiled at her, then looked down at her bruised forearm. "What about you?"

"I've already put some on my arm, but it probably won't bruise like your knuckles." Liz chuckled as she put the ingredients away. "And your Mexican food should be here the time you remove it and it'll warm you up nicely."

Magnum reached out and grabbed her uninjured wrist. "I can think of something better than Mexican food for warming up." He pulled her over to sit on his knee. Moving her hair away from her face, he inspected her face, tearstained and make up smudged. His thumb traced her cheekbone. He had pulled her to him with every intention of kissing her, but he didn't try now. "None of it was your fault, Liz," he murmured.

She looked at him and nuzzled his hand with her cheek. Then she looked over his head. "My brain tells me that. I know for a fact that I never did anything to encourage that boy to think we could be more than teacher and student. His break from reality had nothing to do with me other than giving him a point to focus on." She looked back down at him, with tears gathering in her eyes. "But another part of me can't escape the fact that one good man died and six more could have because they were friends with me!"

She stood and moved back to the couch, but didn't sit down. "How am I supposed to reconcile myself to that? How do I make or maintain friendships in the future knowing that is a very real possibility?!"

He stood and moved to her, balancing the ice on his hand. "He's going to jail, Liz. He's no threat to anyone anymore. You don't need to change who you are or anything about you." He placed the ice on the coffee table and reached for her.

She pulled away and picked up the ice, placing it back on his hand. "Twenty minutes!"

Magnum's eyebrows rose, surprised. "Yes, ma'am!" He pouted. After a moment, he amended. "Come to think of it, you may want to tone down the pushiness when it comes to bedside manner."

Her eyes widened and her eyebrows rose. She started shaking, laughter bubbling up from deep inside of her. She looked up at him, laughing through wet eyes and wrapped her arms around his ribs in a hug.

He put the arm that wasn't balancing ice around her and held her tight. After some time, she pulled away and looked up at him. He bent down and kissed her softly.

When they parted, she looked up at him, licking her bottom lip. She took his good hand and led him to the stairs going back to the kitchen table – stopping and turning around to face him after only two steps. When she met his eyes, her eyes were only slightly above his eye level, she released his hand and put her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. Then she tilted her head and touched the hair at the nape of his neck, allowing one of curls to wrap around her finger. Then, with her other hand, she used her fingers to trace his cheekbone to his dimpled cheek, then to his lip. Smiling, she pulled his injured hand by the wrist and rested it on the rail next to them. "Twenty minutes," she whispered.

By the time she was finished with her examination of his face, his laughter was gone and his good arm went around her waist. Magnum narrowed his eyes. "Keep looking at me like that and it won't make ten."

She tilted her head and her eyebrows raised. "Good behavior gets rewarded," she said in a very instructional tone, her lips tilting up at one corner.

His eyebrows rose and a gentle smile touched his lips as his gaze went to her mouth. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really." She leaned into him and pressed her lips to his, cupping his cheek with one hand as the other moved through his hair.

He pulled her tight against him and kissed her back, encouraging her to deepen the kiss. He was rewarded by her lips parting and her tongue dancing out to touch his lip, sending tremors into his gut and lower.

When they parted, she smiled as she pushed him slightly back, keeping an eye on his injured hand so that it wouldn't move. Then she stepped down to the first step and smiled up at him as she moved his collar and leaned into him to kiss his neck, using her tongue to trace circles on his carotid and moving to nibble on his earlobe. He growled and, weaving his good hand into her hair, gently pulled her away from his neck to recaptured her lips, moving his arm down to pull her tightly against him.

The knock on the door seemed very far away until Higgins voice filtered through the door. "Magnum!"

She pulled away with a smiled, licking her bottom lip. "Time flies…" Then she moved away, taking the ice pack off his hand and climbed up to the sink while Magnum cleared his throat, throwing his head back.

"Yes, Higgins?!"

"Your food has arrived."

Magnum grumbled and Liz laughed as he climbed the stairs to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Aw, don't be mad, Thomas! They did better tonight…there's another game tomorrow." She watched him carry their glasses up to the sink. "They could win tomorrow."

He stopped and looked at her, with a scowl. He put the glasses in the sink, sulking. When he looked at her again, she'd picked up the Tigers hat, he'd thrown on the table at their last out and put it on her head.

She smiled. "I'll even be a Tigers fan tomorrow if you want."

He walked back down the steps and she stood, smiling up at him. His eyes seemed to darken as he touched her cheek. "You'd do that for me?"

"Not forever, mind you, but for tomorrow," her eyes dipped, then rose. "And anytime the Tigers aren't playing the Cubs, I'll root for them. That's most of the games in the season, isn't it? They only meet two or three games a season, right?"

He looked down at her, wearing his hat, smiling up at him, trying to make him feel better about a silly baseball game. He reached out and took his hat off her head and threw it to the couch, pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply without warning or word.

When he pulled back, she gazed up at him, blinking. She looked down at his chest. Then she looked up at him again. She started to say something, then she reached down and pulled his hand up, looking at his watch. He moved her hair from her face with his other hand.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if it was late enough for Jonathan to be in for the night."

He frowned and tilted her head back up to face him. "I think so. Why?" his voice was gruff.

Her cheeks pinked slightly. "I was just thinking about how each time we've gotten started doing something, we've gotten interrupted, and it's really starting to get frustrating!"

His frown changed into a grin and he bent to kiss her lightly, then broke off with a thoughtful look. He raised his index finger in front of her and quickly mounted the stairs to the top. With great flourish, he locked the door. Then he scurried back down the stairs, he grabbed two glasses, put ice in the them, grabbed a bottle, ran past her into the bedroom.

She frowned. "Thomas?"

He loped out of the room at that point, checked the windows, ran up to the kitchen, checked the stove and the coffee pot, then moved back to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom, closed and locked the door.

She looked at him as though he'd lost his mind.

He moved to her in one quick stride and put his hands on her shoulders. "Let's just say I'm tired of being interrupted, too."

She laughed out loud. She put her hands on his waist and pulled his shirt toward her, moving them closer together. She looked up at him. "So, I have you all to myself for the whole night?"

He grinned. "All yours. All night." His eyebrows rose. "If you're not too tired?"

She looked thoughtful. Then she looked up at him. "For the first time in many months, I feel free and really, really safe. I think 'all night' might do…for now."

His eyebrows rose as she winked at him. He smiled for a moment, then his look turned serious and his eye went from blue to grey as he cupped her cheek and leaned down as she rose to her toes to kiss her. His lips brushed lightly against hers, then he pulled back slightly and tilted his head another way, then lightly kissed her again.

She grasped his shirt and reached for him as he pulled away again. She smiled. "You tease!"

He smiled at her. "Me?"

Narrowing her eyes, she pulled backward, away from him. She pulled her shirt out of the waistband of her shorts. Then began to unbutton her shirt, looking at him.

He grinned and moved toward her.

But she raised an eyebrow and held out her hand to stop him with a grin.

He stopped, frowning.

She pulled her shirt off, revealing the tank top underneath. She took a deep, thoughtful breath, then smiled at him, wiggling her eyebrows, and sauntered off to the bathroom.

He frowned until he heard the shower start. His eyebrows rose as he realized that the door she left the door open. Then he began to unbutton his own shirt and followed her into the bathroom.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The early morning light filtered into the room when Liz woke. She stretched to find Magnum stretched out behind her. Smiling, she rose up on her elbow and kissed his cheek, then she rolled out of the bed.

When she came out of the bathroom, he was awake and smiling at her.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Hi," he grinned at her, supporting his head in his hand.

She smiled, then narrowed her eyes with a tilt of her head. "You good?"

He frowned for a moment as if not understanding the question, the responded with a smile. "Oh, yeah! You?"

Her smile broadened. "Oh, yeah!" she echoed.

"So, where are you going?" he asked.

"I was going to go for a stroll at the tidal pool. Didn't mean to wake you."

He lifted the sheet to invite her back in with a grin.

Hesitating only long enough to kick off her sandals, she climbed into bed with him again. She lay back on the pillow; he leaned over her and touched her lips with his, first gently, then with more insistence – which was returned in kind as her arms snaked up around his neck.

Her clothes were half off when the phone rang. He looked at it on the bedside stand and Liz laughed out loud. He looked down at her and he frowned. Then he reached out to pick up the receiver.

"Hello."

"Magnum?!" Liz could hear Higgins yell from the other side. "I say, I came by to offer you and Elizabeth breakfast only to find your door locked!"

"Locked? Really? But I never lock the door!" Magnum looked down at Liz with a smile and wiggled his eyebrows.

She covered her mouth to muffle her giggle while her eyes danced.

"I'll see if she's awake. Yeah, well, if she is, I'll ask her if she wants breakfast. If not, I'll call you. If so, we'll be there." Magnum listened with his eyes rolling as he bounced his head. "Higgins," he said, patiently. "The longer you talk to me, the longer it will take me to ask her."

He hung up the phone a moment later. Then he looked down at her again. "Are you awake? Do you want breakfast?"

She smiled up at him. "I'm famished, but I'm still in bed." She looked thoughtful. "Besides, I think," she pinked, slightly. "I think I want desert first."

He wiggled his eyebrows in her direction, smiling and lowered his lips to capture hers again.

A few minutes later, his phone rang again. He growled and glared at it.

She laughed out loud. "Looks like we're not going to be uninterrupted this morning. Tell him we'll be there in a few."

Magnum's eyes widened at her.

She reached up and kissed him. "You know, I never did get back to my place for a change of clothes. Maybe we can go later? Sure to be uninterrupted there…"

Magnum kissed her back and reached over to grab the phone.

"What?! Yes, Higgins! It takes more than a minute for a woman to get up in the morning, you know! What? Half hour? Are you sure? I'd better make sure she's okay. Yes! She said she was 'famished'."

She nudged him and he moved so that she could roll off the bed.

"Yes, Higgins! We'll be there!"

By the time he got off the phone, she was dressed again and smiling at him.

"Wait for me?"

She smiled. "Absolutely."

A few minutes later, Magnum was fresh from the shower, dressed in shorts and a Hawaiian shirt with his dark curls damp. He smiled down at her sitting on the couch in her shorts and a lacey, loose fitting tank top with her legs crossed and offered his hand to her. He led her to the stairs, then stopped when she was on the second step.

She turned back to him with a curious frown.

He stepped to her with a grin and put his hand on her cheek. Then his smile dissolved and he leaned forward, kissing her lightly. When he pulled back, she smiled at him and reached out to touch his hair at his temple.

"Thank you," she said, when her eyes returned to his. "For helping me."

He straightened with a frown. "I hope you don't think that this…I mean, I don't get into the habit…"

She smiled. "Well, I certainly hope not!" She glanced down. "Because that would mean, with the case over, this would be over too."

Magnum lifted her chin. " _This_ ," he kissed her. "Has nothing to do with the case. Except that it let me get to know you a little better."

She leaned forward and kissed him again. "Thank you for that, too."

He rewarded her with a lopsided smile. "Higgins is going to call again."

She smiled broadly. "We'd better go then."

At breakfast, Liz leaned toward Higgins. "If it's okay with you, Jonathan, I'd like to put off returning to work for one more day. I'd like a day to enjoy being truly free of the feeling that people's lives around me might be in danger."

"Of course, my dear. And you must stay here on the estate as long as you like. In fact, if you wish, I can have your things moved back into the main house. I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable there."

She smiled at him and dipped her head, to look down at her plate. "If Thomas has no objections to the couch, I'd like to remain in the guesthouse for one more night."

Magnum smiled. "I have no objections."

"So, after breakfast, I aim to take an actual swim in your tidal pool – without fear of being shot. A little later, I was hoping Thomas would take me to my place so I could air it out and pick up a change of clothes. And he could take me to the market for the ingredients to those burgers I promised you. Then, I'll make dinner for the both of you."

Magnum raised his eyebrows at Higgins, who nodded. "By all means," the Englishman said. "I think it's a great idea to spend a relaxing day enjoying yourself. Magnum, make sure you charge the groceries to the estate account."

She smiled, broadly, in Magnum's direction. He smiled back.

Later, when Liz went to go change, Magnum spoke to Higgins. "I didn't want to say this in front of Liz. Something about yesterday bothers me. Like how Julio didn't have a gun. And why didn't he answer the question about the lotion? He kept saying he wouldn't hurt her but…" He shook his head. "Something about the whole thing just doesn't feel right to me."

Higgins nodded. "Then it is good that you keep her within your sight."

Magnum frowned, looking at Higgins with knitted eyebrows. "I don't know, Higgins, maybe I'm over-thinking things?"

Higgins sat back in his chair, steepled his fingers, and raised his eyebrows at Magnum, with a wry smile. "I think you are being justifiably cautious in regards to the safety of a lovely young woman you obviously care for." He frowned. "And she cares for you, that much is clear. If your instincts are telling you this might not be over, you should proceed accordingly."

Magnum nodded and stood. "Thanks, Higgins."

He nodded in return as Magnum jogged off to catch up with Liz.

"Seriously, Thomas," Liz said. "If you have things to do, you don't have to stay with me."

He grinned. "I don't have anything else to do! Rick is back to work already. Keoke is home with his mother taking care of him. TC is on his way to Maui with some honeymooners. I don't have any cases." He shrugged with both his shoulders and his face. "So I guess you're stuck with me."

She studied him for a moment, then smiled, hooked the hem of his shirt with her index finger, glancing down. Then she looked up at him. "Then I won't start thinking you think I'm in need of a babysitter, still."

He shook his head and raised a finger "I never once thought of you as needing a babysitter. Protection is one thing. Babysitting is a totally different thing."

"And now?"

He looked over her head at the water of the tidal pool behind her. Then back to her. "Now, I think you're in need of friendship."

Squinting at him, she studied his face. After a moment, she smiled. "I could always use a friend."

He smiled. "See?"

She stepped backward into the water, slightly pulling on his shirt as she moved backward. She smiled at him as she got deeper. "So, as my friend, would you save me from drowning?"

"Always."

She fell backward, then, into the tidal pool.

Smiling, he dropped his head, then raised it as she came up. The water was only knee deep and she splashed around.

"Help?" she grinned.

He walked into the water and she scooted backward, just out of reach. He took another step and she lunged backward again. Once he was almost mid-thigh deep in the water, he caught up with her and pulled her up against him. He looked down at her – her long, dark, wet, hair clinging to her, water drops glistening off her shoulders, tinier water drops in her eyelashes as she looked up at him with eyes the color of the water. His hands splayed across her back as he frowned down at her, looking up at him. Finally, he dipped his head and touched his lips softly to hers. Then he did it again with more insistence.

She put her arms around his neck and held on to him as she kissed him back.

After a moment, he pulled back and lifted one hand to move her hair back from her face. "Always."

She frowned for a second, then realization crossed her face and the smile that followed made him feel like he'd won some great award.

They came together again for a deep kiss, until he felt her cold fingers on his bare skin at his waist.

He jumped. "Your hands are cold!"

She landed easily on her feet. "I am so sorry," she said but her smile said otherwise. Before he could get over his indignation, she dove toward the deep in and swam toward the retaining wall.

Grinning, he took off after her.

She let her hair down as the Ferrari picked up speed on the highway they took from Robin's Nest to her place. Her sunglasses shielded her eyes, but Magnum was more impressed by her smile. It made the Hawaiian sun seem brighter.

He smiled as she turned on the radio and moved the dial to some pop station. Then she sat back and enjoyed the sun, the music and the breeze. When the song changed, she started singing "Soak Up the Sun" with the radio. She smiled at him and giggled when he smiled at her.

She reached over to his hand on the shifting stick and squeezed it. He captured it under his thumb and her smile broadened.

They pulled up to the curb in front of her house. He got out and ran around the car to open her door, offered his hand to her. She took it and climbed out of the car.

He walked her to her front door and watched her unlock the door. When she opened the door, he took a step back from her and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking back out at the street, as if checking for something.

She frowned at him. "Thomas?"

He turned to her. "I'll wait out here."

Confused, she went back to him. "Why?"

He looked down at him. "I don't want you to think…" he trailed off when she took his hand. "I mean, I don't want you to think I think…"

She looked up at him. "Come in, Thomas." She smiled, slyly. "I promise not to take advantage of you."

He looked out to the street and smiled. Then, he squeezed her hand and nodded.

Inside, he sat on her couch and waited as she opened the windows in the bungalow style apartment. He watched her move from the kitchen to the hallway that split between the bedroom and the bathroom, then back. She disappeared into the bedroom for a while.

After a bit, he frowned. He stood and walked toward the bedroom.

"Liz?"

"Yes?" she called.

"You okay?"

She poked her head out. "Yeah, sure. You?"

He paused. "Well, yeah! Of course…"

She stepped out of the room, wearing a strapless sundress. "Are you sure?"

Magnum's eyebrows rose. He looked her up and down. "Yes."

She walked over to him. "Then why are you so distant?"

"Me? Distant? I'm not!" He frowned and dipped his head. "Well, I'm not trying to be."

Liz raised her eyebrows and walked past him, back into the living room. "And here I thought part of the appeal of coming to my place was no interruptions." She shrugged. "I guess I misunderstood."

"It's not that," Magnum protested, following her through the living room to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" She pulled a glass out of the cupboard.

"No, thanks."

She put the glass back into the cupboard, then moved around the table, opposite of the way he was standing, and back out of the kitchen.

He followed her. "Liz," he called after her.

"I'm going to get a few things from the bedroom. You don't have to follow if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Liz!" he shouted.

She stopped and turned around to face him. "What?!"

"Will you just listen?!"

She tilted her head up with her eyebrows raised and an expectant look on her face, her arms akimbo.

He looked at her. He took a deep breath and approached her. "I'm not uncomfortable." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I just don't want you to feel any pressure or obligation…"

She frowned at him and pulled away. "Why would I feel 'pressure or obligation' in my home but not in yours?"

"Did you?"

"NO!"

He winced and waved his hands as if to ward off the volume of her shout. "Okay, okay!"

She punched his chest with the flat part of her fist.

"Ow!"

"Hmmph!" She turned away and marched into the bedroom.

"Liz! Come on!" His long legs followed her quickly.

When he walked into the bedroom he was hit in the face with a robe. The same robe he'd worn the last time he was here. He pulled the robe off his face and looked in her direction, just as she threw another article of clothing at him.

"Liz!"

"What?!"

"Will you stop?!"

"Will you?!"

He frowned. "Will I what?!"

"Stop acting like last night was some obligatory sign of gratitude! I _don't_ _do that!_ " She flung one more item of clothing at him.

"Stop throwing things!" He threw the clothing to the side and took two long strides to close the distance. He'd had enough and he grabbed her arms. "Listen!"

She stilled, but her eyes were a darker shade of blue he'd ever seen before.

"I don't think last night was a sign of gratitude!" He shouted. "At least," he gentled and dropped his hands. "At least, I hope not."

She punched him again.

"Ow!"

"It's what you get!" she said, sharply, looking up at him with flashing eyes.

"Liz," he cupped her face. "I'm sorry."

She pulled away, then looked up at him. "I don't do that."

He could see the hurt in her eyes, behind the anger. "I know. I'm sorry," he said, softly.

She looked down.

"Liz, look at me."

She shook her head.

"Liz."

She looked at him, with her lips pressed together.

"I'm sorry," he murmured gruffly.

"You should be," she pouted.

He leaned down toward her. He paused for just a moment, then pressed his lips against hers, softly. He pulled back for a moment to look in her eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him, then took a deep breath and touched his chest.

Magnum swept her up in his arms and kissed her deeply.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled up on her toes to get closer to him.

He reached down and lifted her into his arms effortlessly. He carried her to her bed and climbed in with her.

A couple hours later, they closed the house together and he held her hand as they walked out of her house with a small bag in other hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking through the market, they were laughing as they moved their cart through the aisles.

"You have to use either Maui or Vidalia onions 'cause they carmelize better to my taste," she explained in the produce area. "And your contribution is to chop them, fine."

He frowned. "Really?"

She grinned. "Punishment…for making me mad earlier."

He traced her cheek with his finger and focused on her eyes intently. "I thought I made up for that."

She blushed with a smile. "You did." She looked forward and moved the cart forward. "Need bell peppers, too."

Suddenly their cart was run into by another cart.

The woman driving the cart was easily six-foot-tall, blonde, with tan skin and dark eyes. Her fingernails were long and brightly decorated. Her skirt was tight and bright orange with a white, frilly top. She chewed her gum loudly and looked down at Liz. "Sorry," she said in a surprisingly deep voice. "I didn't see you."

When she walked away, Liz looked up at Magnum with wide eyes. His eyes were equally wide and dancing as he was attempting to hold back a laugh. One look at his face and she snorted a laugh she was trying to hold back. This caused him to laugh as well.

"We're horrible! We shouldn't laugh."

Magnum attempted to sober, but his eyes were dancing. "You're right, it was just so…unexpected!"

"I think she might have a deeper voice than TC!" Liz whispered.

Magnum laughed again. Together, they moved along through the market, getting the remaining ingredients, the incident quickly forgotten. Then Magnum paid with the estate account and they moved outside. They were laughing over something silly Magnum had said at the register as they loaded the groceries into the boot of the Ferrari.

On the road back to the estate, Magnum was frowning at the review mirror when Liz put her hand on his on the stick shift. He smiled at her, then glanced up into the review mirror again.

She frowned. "What is it, Thomas?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," he smiled at her again.

But she wasn't buying it and looked in to the side mirror. "You're worried about something, what is it?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing."

"But your intuition is tell you otherwise. What?"

"But it seems I've seen that car before - earlier today on the way to your house, then in the parking lot at the market. Now it seems to be following us."

"Do you know it?"

He looked at her with seriousness. "No. Hold on."

She swallowed and nodded as he dropped the sports car into a lower gear and punched the gas, taking the next right at a speed that made her feel like centrifugal force might put her in his lap. She smiled at the idea, despite her anxiety.

After a few moments, he turned left and landed on a straight away, where he slowed slightly to see if the car was still behind him. When it appeared, he downshifted again and punched it.

When the first shot rang out, Liz's eyes widened and she looked at Magnum.

"Get down!" he yelled.

The second shot added emphasis to his command and Liz scrunched down in the seat until she was almost under the dash.

"Hang on!" he turned another corner as another shot rang out and something impacted with the driver's side of the car, toward the back. "Dammit!" he shouted at the image in the rearview. He turned another corner and increased his speed on the straight away, turning suddenly before the other car could finish its own turn before the straight away. He spun the Ferrari in a 180 to face the way they'd come and backed up to hide it under the shade of some trees. Then he leaned over toward her. "Watch your head," he said, opening the glove box above her. He pulled out his gun, checked the clip and watched the road. "It passed us, but in case it comes back."

She looked up from the foot well and nodded, fear clearly etched in her features.

Magnum sighed and reached for her hand. "Come on out of there."

"Are you sure?"

He pulled her hand to pull her back up to the passenger seat. "How did you fit down there?! I've never seen anyone fit like that before!"

She shrugged. "I guess I'm like a hedgehog in shooting situations." Her voice contained a tremble.

He reached over and took her hand. "Let's go to the estate and call Tanaka."

She nodded.

He was serious, continually checking the rearview and their surroundings, and she was silent, examining her hands most the time, as they made their way into the estate. At the main house, they were met by Higgins and "The Lads", who went straight to Liz's side of the car. Apollo put his forepaws up on the door and looked in at her, whimpering. Liz reached over and buried her face in the dog's neck as Magnum got out of the car.

"What happened?!" Higgins questioned, alarmed by The Lads' behavior and Liz's response.

"Somebody shot at us," Magnum said, simply, moving around to the passenger side. "We need to call Tanaka." He shooed the dogs from the side of the car, which they left only minimal resistance. He opened the door and pulled Liz out, wrapped his arm around her and started around the car.

"The groceries," she said.

Before Magnum could respond, Higgins said. "Don't worry. I'll see to it."

"What about the car? Is it okay?" She asked Magnum.

He looked down at her. "We'll look at it later. For now, let's go inside and call Tanaka."

She nodded. "Okay."

Inside, he sat her in the study and went to the desk.

Liz became more alarmed as she listened to Magnum's end of the exchange:

"Lieutenant – you were? Why? He's _out_?! When? How?" Deep breath. "Well, that explains it…someone shot at us on the way from the supermarket to the estate. Yeah, we're fine. Shaken up…Black Camaro…no, I was never behind it to get the license, I was _trying_ to get away because _he was shooting at us!"_ Another deep breath. "You're right, I'm sorry. Can you just send someone out to the estate again? You did? Okay. Good. Yeah. See you." He hung up the phone and hung his head.

"Julio made bail."

He turned to face her when she softly spoke these words. He nodded. He picked up the phone and dialed it again. "TC, I need your help."

"That is preposterous!" Higgins exclaimed from the doorway. "How could that have happened? And why didn't Tanaka or Carol call you when it happened?!"

"Tanaka said he just found out and I don't think Carol's at work this week. Her cousin was coming into town," he said, from the phone, which he was hanging up.

He moved across the room and sat down next to Liz. "He won't get back onto the estate. Tanaka's sending a crew to guard the estate from the road. TC's coming to help guard the grounds…"

Liz shook her head. She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Call TC back and tell him not to come. Tanaka's guards will be enough for me." She stood. "I am going to go prepare the burgers. Then we," she looked down at Magnum. "Are going to watch the last game of the Cubs v. Tigers, where I promise to root for the Tigers."

"Elizabeth, you needn't – " Higgins started.

"No!" she said, abruptly. Then, she paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said, more gently. "I will not let this news or the car ride back here ruin what has been a wonderfully enjoyable day. I intend to finish it in the manner I wanted it to finish." She took a deep breath, again, and paused. "I will deal with what we have to deal with tomorrow." Then with a toss of her head, she walked out of the room.

Magnum was standing by the time she finished speaking.

Higgins watched her walk out, then looked up at Magnum. "Will you call TC back?"

Magnum shook his head. "I'll ask him to watch the tidal pool from inside the gate. From a spot inside the wall that will allow him to see if any crosses the grounds."

"I will set the Lads to patrol." Higgins nodded. "And in the meantime, we must do as she requests. The constant uncertainty must understandably be wearing on her. We need to give her slight sense of normalcy that she requests."

Magnum nodded with a frown. "I'd better go check on her. I told her I'd chop onions."

Higgins nodded. "I'll take the Lads on a walk of the perimeter."

Magnum nodded and walked out of the study.

Magnum found Liz, with ingredients laid out on the kitchen island, looking up into a cabinet.

"Thomas! I need the Worchestershire sauce up there!"

He smiled at her and easily reached over her to the bottle that was just out of her reach. She took it over to the island, picked up a knife and the onion and put them on the cutting board in front of him with a smile. He dropped his chin to his chest then looked at her with a half grin. "I was hoping you'd forgotten that part."

She smiled. "Nope! Small chop, please."

Good sport that he was, Magnum picked up the knife and began to cut and chop the onion per her instructions as she did things such as mince garlic, chop bacon and prepare spices. They talked easily of inconsequential things as they prepared the burgers. Once they were ready, Magnum went to pull the grill out to the patio and started it up.

TC appeared. "Psst! Thomas!"

"TC!" Magnum jogged over to his buddy. "I don't want Liz to see you. She told me to call you to stay home."

"And you're barbecuing?!"

"Liz is making burgers." Magnum frowned. "She wants tonight to be 'normal'. I'll save you a burger."

TC nodded. "I don't blame her. Constantly being torn between safety and danger would be hard on anyone."

Magnum nodded. "Thanks, TC."

"I want one of those burgers, TM."

Magnum nodded as TC jogged back toward the wall adjacent to the tidal pool gate. Immediately after TC disappeared into the night, Liz arrived with the platter of burgers to be cooked.

"Are the coals hot?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, it's gas," he said, as if to apologize.

She smiled. "I didn't figure Robin Masters would have a charcoal grill. I meant, is the grill hot?"

Magnum waved his hand over the grill. "Almost perfect, I'd say."

She handed him the tray of burgers and the tongs with a smile. "Here you go," she said, brightly.

His eyebrows rose as he accepted her offerings. "Oh, _I'm_ cooking?"

Her smile broadened. "Well, of course! Isn't the grill a man's domain?"

Chuckling, he nodded and began to place the burgers on the hot grill. "I guess you're right."

"Usually am. Not always, but usually."

He looked over at her with a frown under raised eyebrows of skepticism.

She laughed. "Well, as far as you know!"

He shook his head and went back to the grill.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

About twenty minutes later, Liz was setting the table with buns, condiments, the potato salad and coleslaw they'd purchased at the market as Magnum summoned Higgins.

To her delight, both men declared the burgers the best they'd ever had and the three of them enjoyed a casual dinner of small talk as if there were no worries in the world. At the end of the meal, Higgins assured her that he would take care of cleaning up what dishes remained and that she and Magnum should retire for their baseball game.

She walked over and reached up to the Englishman's cheek and placed a kiss on it. "Thank you for everything, Jonathan."

He smiled a smile of an uncle looking down at a beloved niece. "Absolutely, my dear."

Hours later, after the Tigers beat the Cubs in a squeaker, the same channel was playing _Key Largo_ and Liz's reaction made Magnum smile, take his hat from her head, kiss her lightly and sit back to watch the movie. He put his arm around her and she rested her head against his chest as they both put their feet up on the coffee table.

By the time the movie was over, they were both asleep, his cheek resting on her head and her cheek on his chest. One of her knees was curled up to rest on his thigh and one of her hands was curled on his chest just above his top button, fingers woven into the hair on his chest, as his arm was wrapped around her waist.

Late into the night, Magnum's head fell backward and he started awake.

"Hmm?" Liz yawned.

He looked down at her and smiled. He pressed his lips to her head and took in the smell of her hair as he debated staying on the couch or taking her to bed.

"We fell asleep?" Liz murmured.

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

He sat up. "Come on. Let's go sleep in bed. It's more comfortable."

"I don't know how that's possible." She said around a yawn.

"Sleep?"

"Comfort."

He grinned. "I'll show you."

She allowed herself to be led to the bed, where she crawled under the blankets, then shimmied out of her jean, tossing them on the floor. Arching her back, momentarily, she then relaxed and moved her arms around the blanket, then tossed her bra on the floor before turning to look at Magnum who was looking at her. She pulled back the blankets, sleepily. "Comin'?"

Magnum nodded, stripped down to his shorts and t-shirt and climbed in bed with her, gathered her in his arms and the two of them slept soundly until morning.

They were awakened by a strong knocking on the door. "Magnum! I say, Magnum!"

" _WHAT?!"_ Magnum shouted, as they both sat up and he put his feet on the floor and padded over to the door, opening it. "Higgins?! What is so important?!"

"The grounds have been breached! The Lads are on their way and the police have been notified."

Thomas Magnum, Private Investigator, was instantly awake. He went back in the room and pulled on his pants, then grabbed his gun from his night stand.

"Thomas?" Liz looked at him with wide eyes, the sheet she was still under was grasped in a tight fist.

"Stay here with Higgins," he commanded, softly, but with a hardened look that left no room for protest.

She nodded and watched him go.

Higgins looked watched him go and then looked at her. "I'll make some coffee."

Swallowing, she nodded.

Magnum emerged from the guesthouse and ran across the grounds to where the dogs were barking with fury. He arrived as TC and one of the uniforms converged on the same location. The dogs were at the base of a tree, barking up into its canopy.

Magnum, TC and the officer – Magnum knew him as Duke – raised their weapons to point upward.

"Julio!" Magnum called. "Come down!"

"I have to see Ms. Bolling! I have to warn her!"

"You're in violation of a court order, Mr. Rodriguez!" Duke yelled up. "Come down here, now!"

"Get down, Lads!" TC called to the dogs. "Come on, guys!"

Zeus and Apollo looked at him, then Magnum and backed away from the tree.

"Come down, Julio." Magnum said, putting his gun into his waistband at his back.

Julio crawled down, turning with his hands raised.

Duke grabbed him immediately and put cuffs on him, frisking him for weapons. When he found nothing, he turned Magnum. "Guess who's not making bail a second time?"

"I just need to talk to her!" Julio cried out, trying to turn. "Please! I need to warn her!"

Magnum's eyebrows knit together and he stepped forward to stop Duke. "Wait. Warn her about what?"

"Just let me talk to her. Let me explain."

Magnum raised his hand in an off-putting manner. "Now, that's not going to happen!"

" _Please!_ " Julian's voice went up in pitch and desperation. "I need to _explain_!"

"Tell me," Magnum said, firmly. "Now, warn her about what?"

"Roberta!"

Magnum looked at Duke, then TC, who shrugged. "Roberta? Who's Roberta?"

"My boyfriend!"

TC looked a Magnum, then back to Julio. " _Roberta_ is your _boy_ friend?"

"YES!"

Magnum frowned. "What about _Roberta_?"

"She was in the Marines. She's the one with the gun!"

Suddenly, something clicked into place with Magnum and his little voice, which had been telling him there was something more to this case, suddenly stilled.


	10. Chapter 10

Twenty minutes later, a handcuffed Julio sat with a uniformed police officer standing on either side of him. Across the coffee table from that high-backed chair sat Liz with Magnum and Lieutenant Tanaka on either side of her. In between them on the couch was TC, while Higgins stood behind Liz at his desk with The Lads at the ready, just in case.

Liz took a deep breath and raised her eyes to look at Julio. "Mr. Magnum tells me you want to explain something to me."

"Yes, ma'am."

Her voice was even and steady as she said. "I'm listening."

"When I was in jail, I kept thinking about what _he_ " – his eyes went to Magnum and back – "said about hurting you with lotion and what you said about shooting at you. I would never do that!"

"Then who did?"

"I think it's Roberta."

"And who is Roberta, Julio?" Liz asked without wavering from the even tone she'd been using.

"My boyfriend. He was a Marine. He got kicked out of the Marine Corps for being gay back in '96. We got together last year and he's insanely jealous." Julio wrung his hands. "He knows about guns and owns a rifle with one of those spyglass things and a handgun."

"He has a rifle with a scope?" Magnum clarified. "Was he a sniper in the Marines?"

Julio shook his head. "No, but he wanted to be."

"Wait, have I ever met your boyfriend?" Liz asked.

Julio shook his head. "But he didn't like my obsession with you. But I _need_ to protect you!"

Liz looked up at Magnum, who put his hand on her shoulder and read her face for distress. She nodded at him, then continued with Julio.

"If you know that your behavior is upsetting Roberta, then why continue? I told you that I don't need protection from my friends."

Julio looked down at his legs for a second. "You said it yourself. You adopted me when I was in your class. I never had anyone who wanted to 'adopt' me."

Liz frowned. "You do understand that I said that to the entire class, right? And I said it to every class, every year?"

Julio nodded, looking back at her. "Yes, of course. But you don't understand! I never had a mother and you…"

Liz nodded. "I understand. But why would Roberta shoot at me? Have you explained this to him?"

"Yes. He thinks it's something else, I guess."

Liz leaned forward. "You do understand that what you did was wrong, right? And that you killed a man?" Julio nodded, each time, contrite. "You understand that if you hadn't followed me to Hawaii, Roberta wouldn't be in trouble for," she looked at Tanaka. "Attempted murder?"

Tanaka nodded. "Five counts."

"Five?!" Julio croaked.

"He shot Rick, that's one." TC furnished.

"He shot at Ms. Bolling and Magnum at the tidal pool," Tanaka added.

"And then again when we were in the car yesterday," Magnum said frowning, squeezing Liz's shoulder and she placed her hand on his.

"Not to mention the damage to Mr. Masters' Ferrari," Higgins added.

Julio dropped his head. "I'm so sorry."

"You need to give us a description of Roberta," Tanaka said. "And I will let the DA know you cooperated."

"He's about six-foot-tall, brown skin, brown eyes, blonde hair – "

"Wearing women's clothes?!" Magnum exclaimed. He looked down at Liz who looked up at him, alarmed.

"Long nails and a deep voice?" Liz's eyes were wide.

"You've seen him?!" Julio asked.

"At the supermarket!" Liz and Magnum said in unison.

"Julio," Magnum addressed the man in front of him. "Does Roberta drive a black Camaro?"

Julio nodded, miserably.

Magnum looked at Tanaka, who nodded. "I've got it." He stepped away to use the phone.

"I've told him that there's no competition. I can love him and you."

Liz shook her head. "What you feel for me isn't love, Julio. You don't terrify someone you love. I was terrified enough to _leave Miami_ and ask Mr. Magnum for his help. Do you understand, Julio?"

"But I never meant to scare you!"

"I know you said that. But you do not have the right to endanger my friends. Even if they were potentially more than that, you do not have the right. Even if you were my son, you wouldn't have that right."

Magnum marveled at the way her voice stayed low and level as she spoke to the man who'd caused her so much mental and emotional anguish.

Julio had, at least, the good graces to look miserable.

Liz looked up at Magnum. "I need to go." She stood.

Nodding, he glanced at TC, who leaned forward with a grim nod, and took her arm. As he walked out with her, he watched her. She kept her gaze pointed straight ahead.

He took her into the mansion's sitting room next door to the study. Midway through the room, not quite to the settee, she turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. He held her, stroking her hair. She wasn't trembling or crying, just quietly holding on to him.

"Hey," he murmured. "You did great."

She didn't respond, just stood there for another moment.

"Hey," he repeated and waited for her to look up at him. "You did great," he said, again. "Understand? And don't worry about Roberta. We'll get him…or… her?"

Swallowing, she nodded.

Higgins appeared then. "Magnum, Elizabeth, I'm sorry to interrupt."

She turned and looked at him with a shaky smile and nodded. "Jonathan?"

"TC has asked me to let you know that he is going to go get his helicopter to do an aerial assessment."

Magnum turned to Liz and tilted her head up. "I'm going to leave you here with Higgins. The police will take Julio –"

"They've already departed, in fact," Higgins furnished.

"Great," Magnum nodded. "Even better. I'm going to go with TC, see if we can end this once and for all. Tanaka's men will stay on the estate until it's over." He looked down at her again. "You'll be safe here with Higgins."

She nodded. "Please be careful," she whispered to him.

He stroked her cheek, then kissed her forehead. Then his long legs carried him out of the room.

She moved across the room to where Higgins turned to watch Magnum join TC at the front door. As they walked out, she wrapped her arm around his. He looked down and nodded.

"Come, my dear. I'll make us a pot of tea."

She nodded, somberly attempting a small smile of appreciation.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In less than an hour, the _Island Hoppers_ helicopter was making circles around the estate, looking for any indication of where Roberta might be laying in wait. After a close fly-over of the beach that enabled Magnum to see under through and under many of the treetops with TC's binoculars, he looked at TC and shook his head. "Let's check out the mountain."

On the other side of the estate, across the road that led to the entry was the steep incline that led up to the Koolau Mountain range. An access road to from the main road led some work buildings at a higher elevation than the beach side estate but not quite ascending the cliffs of the mountains themselves. In a large lot north of the building closest to the estate was parked a black Camaro. Magnum pointed to TC and TC nodded. The access road ended at the lot but Magnum could see a footpath leading further into the thick brush where a small shed was.

"Land at the lot!"

"Are you sure? He could be anywhere!"

"He's going to be where he can get a clear view of the house," Magnum nodded. "Probably in one of the trees closest to the cliff."

"So we're going to land and walk right into his line of sight?"

"Come on, TC! We can't just wait for him to start shooting at the house!"

"We can wait until Tanaka's men get here!"

"Great idea. Let me out here and you go back to get them." Magnum smiled a closed-mouthed smile.

TC saw determination in his friend's face, despite the cheeky demeanor. "Fine. We'll land. I'll call Higgins on the radio to tell the police to send back up." He sighed. "Then we'll go. But it's not like we're in camo gear or properly equipped or anything."

Magnum nodded, grimly, pulling his Colt 1911 out and dropping the magazine into his hand to check it for rounds. As TC landed, he returned the clip to the gun and nodded to his friend. TC grabbed his own .45mm and stepped down from the chopper.

They approached the car from opposite sides, carefully, and looked inside for any sign of life. The car was empty, as Magnum suspected it would be, even as he hoped it wouldn't. He and TC exchanged looks and looked toward the foot trail with dense trees on either side.

Magnum looked from where they stood toward the ocean and couldn't see the estate from their vantage point. He motioned to TC and, instead of moving down the footpath, they moved up into the tree line toward the base of the cliff. When they got up to the highest point they could go on the ground, they followed the base to a point where Magnum paused, peering through the trees toward the ocean. He looked back at TC.

From their altitude, they could see the main house of the estate and the trees surrounding the courtyard.

Magnum and TC split up at that point and started looking up into the trees as well as on the ground for any indications that the ground had been disturbed.

A loud crack caused both men to drop to the ground into the thick brush.

"TC!"

"Here!"

"Where'd it come from?"

"I don't know!"

Magnum raised his head and another crack rang out. This time the bullet struck to tree nearest him. That was all he needed to be able to estimate where the shots were coming from, but he still couldn't see clearly through the canopy to make out a target. Using the low crawl he'd been taught in the military, he inched through the brush, keeping his head only a couple inches off the ground.

"Thomas!" TC hissed.

Magnum didn't answer in case Roberta could hear him and locate him in the brush. As it was, he knew he wasn't exactly camouflaged against the green grass and bushes in his blue Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts and navy-blue Tigers hat. He continued to inch across the ground in the direction he believed the shooter to be.

Finally, he reached a point where he could see someone in a tree. He debated he should call out and try to reason with Roberta. Turning to his back, he pushed himself closer to the tree to look up.

Roberta was no longer targeting the ground. Instead, he was stretched out on the branch with a rifle, complete with a scope, trained toward the ocean.

Magnum lifted his head to try to see if he could see the target but his angle was wrong.

"Roberta!" he called, lifting his gun at the same time.

Roberta turned in the tree and moved the gun to fire in Magnum's general direction, but another gunshot echoed off the cliff walls and Roberta ducked and looked out in a different direction, swinging his gun back.

"Thomas!"

Magnum pulled the trigger.

" _Thomas!_ "

Magnum rose to his feet and walked over to where Roberta lay, bleeding and unconscious. "Here," he frowned.

TC jogged to him and looked down at the unconscious assailant. "Is he…?"

"Dead? No," Magnum said, grimly. "I don't think so."

"Magnum!" Tanaka's voice called out with the sound of a herd of people surrounding him.

TC called out to Tanaka. "Over here!"

Tanaka and five officers emerged from the trees and looked down at Roberta. "Magnum?"

Magnum looked at him, then moved up into the tree. From Roberta's "nest", he could see clearly onto Robin's Nest between the trees into the courtyard. He climbed back down as the officers were pulling Roberta to his feet, after applying a field bandage to his shoulder.

Magnum looked grimly at Tanaka and nodded, walking with TC back to the chopper.

Rather than fly back to TC's hanger, TC landed on the estate grounds.

"Thanks, TC," Magnum said, solemnly. He jumped out of the chopper as TC shut it down and jogged into the courtyard and moved to the patio door to the study, turning around to look up at the mountain before opening it. Inside, he called out. "Higgins! Liz!"

"In the kitchen!" Higgins called in reply.

When Magnum appeared in the kitchen, he saw first relief, then uncertainty on Liz's face. His long legs carried him to where she stood and pulled her into his arms, pressing her head to his chest and his lips to her hair. "It's over," he said simply, his breath warming the top of her head.

"Thank God," Higgins pronounced, clearly.

Her arms went around his waist and hugged tight as she turned her face into his chest. After a moment, she whispered. "Are you sure?"

He put his hands on her forearms and gently pushed her back. Then he used one hand to tilt her head up, looking into her eyes. "They've arrested Roberta. It's over."

Tears came to her eyes. "Oh, Thomas!" she whispered and went back into his chest, hugging him tight.

Magnum looked at Higgins over her head. The majordomo nodded and walked out of the kitchen leaving Liz wrapped in Magnum's arms.

 _Six months later:_

Thomas Magnum leaned against the hood of the Ferrari outside the District Criminal Courthouse. Dressed white slacks, a blue denim shirt and dark blue tie, he had his hands shoved into his pockets with his ankles crossed. He watched Liz shake hands with Carol and walked down the steps. He waved when Carol caught his eye and waved at him with a smile.

When Liz saw him, she tilted her head with a question and altered her direction to meet him. "Hey, there, stranger."

He smiled at her, standing. "Hi."

She neared him. "Why didn't you come in?"

He shrugged. "I was going to, but then I saw you coming out."

"Yeah," she looked back at the building. "The jury came back with a verdict quickly." She turned with a smile. "Guilty on all five counts. If he gets the maximum, it's a hundred years in prison with a chance of parole in forty."

Magnum smiled. "Good," he stepped toward her, putting his hand on her upper arm. "So it's really over now."

Liz nodded. "Julio's conviction in Florida and Roberta's conviction here, ends it, finally."

He looked down at her in his gentle way and she pinked slightly, as she usually did when he looked at her like that.

Glancing downward, she placed her fingertips on his abdomen, touching the button of his shirt. When she looked up, she said. "I wanted to th-"

Magnum put his index finger across her lips. "Now, we talked about this. No more."

She looked up and him, serious, with her eyebrows knitted together. "But I -"

"No!" He nearly shouted, pulling back in frustration. "No more! Enough! You agreed!"

She chuckled and smiled. "You're right. I did. Enough."

Gentling, he touched her face. "Good." He kissed her forehead, then smiled down at her. "Wearing heels again."

She laughed and looked down, tilting her foot in a way to show him that, under her long skirt were platform wedges that gave her a good five additional inches on her height. "Great detective work, sir. You figured it out because you didn't have to reach down as far to reach me." She poked his rib with a well-manicured finger.

"You got me!" He grinned, hugging her lightly. Then, looking down at her with a grin, he asked. "See you later?"

She nodded with an easy smiled and watched him turn away. Then with a frown, she called out after him. "Hey, sailor!"

Opening the driver's side door, he looked back at her.

"Going my way?" she smiled with raised eyebrows.

"Where are you going?"

"The club. I promised Rick I'd let him know the verdict."

"And your car?"

She shrugged and chuckled. "In the shop again. I was going to take a cab…"

He smiled. "Come on." He took a couple of long-legged strides around the car and opened the door for her, took her hand to help her in, closed the door and jogged back to the driver's side.

As he turned on the ignition, she reached for his radio with a smile. He nodded and she began to turn the dial, looking for a song she liked. She paused briefly when the Destiny's Child announced "I'm a Survivor!" with a smile that made Magnum laugh but then turned the dial again, finally settling on Travis Tritt's triumphant "It's a Great Day to Be Alive" and, as Magnum pulled away from downtown Honolulu area and entered the highway, her hand found his on the stick shift and his thumb caught her fingers to hold them there.

 _A/N: I truly hope you enjoyed this, my first effort at writing "Magnum, P.I." fanfiction. While I have been a fan since the early '80s, I never thought to write for the show until recently - even though I started writing fanfiction in the mid '80s. I appreciate constructive comments as I believe they help me grow as an author. Thank you for you time._


End file.
